Letting Go of Pride to Bring New Life
by Algernon Fenton
Summary: Byakuya is very aware of his lack of an heir. He never thought he would love someone enough after Hisana's death to want children, but his relationship with Renji changes his mind. Can he convince Renji that having a family with the redhead is a good idea? Poor Renji doesn't know what to think and finds himself a very confused lover and lieutenant. Yaoi and mpreg.
1. The Discussion

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Hello again! I'm back with another mpreg fic. This one is a somewhat sequel to "How Do You Choose?"(Shunsui and Jushiro) but you don't have to read that one to know what's going on in this one. I'll put some helpful notes at the bottom of this chapter for those of you who aren't interested in the aformentioned fic. if you are interested then please go and read it. It would make me super happy, but for now here is chapter one of this fic. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Renji lies on his back on his boyfriend of three year's futon with his hands behind his head. Byakuya, the mentioned boyfriend, lies beside his redheaded lover as the two of them desperately try to catch their breath after an intense love making session. The raven haired noble moves in closer to his lieutenant as he rests his head on Renji's tattooed chest. The redhead places his arms around the pale shoulders of his captain with a content sigh before finally catching his breath and speaking, "Ya sure are bein' quiet, Byakuya. Is somethin' wrong?"

"There is something that I have been thinking about a lot lately." He rubs Renji's sweaty abs with his delicate hand and lets out a hesitant sigh, "I think it is too earlier to mention it to anyone just yet."

The tattooed shinigami's red eyebrows come together in slight confusion from his lover's words, "What do ya mean by that? Ya can tell me anything."

Byakuya halts the hand rubbing Renji's abs and sighs again, "I know that, but this is something that I need to think about alone for a while."

"Does it involve me?" He swallows down the lump of hurt in his throat at the thought that Byakuya couldn't discuss what was on his mind with him.

The noble removes his head from Renji's chest and turns his back to the redhead as he moves to his side of the futon, "Let's not talk about this now, Renji."

The lieutenant sits up with an angry expression on his face, "So, it does involve me?!" He places his hand on Byakuya's shoulder and forces the raven haired man to look at him, "Did I do somethin' to embarrass ya or are you afraid I'm too stupid to understand what ya wanna talk about?!"

"It is nothing like that, Renji." The sixth captain sits up as well and gives his lover a defeated look, "If you really want to discuss something of this magnitude right now then I suppose we can, but I think it should wait until another time."

The redhead crosses his arms over his chest and lets out a loud huff of air, "I just don't like you keeping things from me. It's like ya don't trust me and it's like ya don't want my opinion."

"Very well." Byakuya takes a sip of water out of the glass beside the futon before continuing, "I have been thinking about my lack of an heir to the clan. I'm not getting any younger and it doesn't look as if Rukia will be meeting any young men to produce any offspring with any time soon." He wets his lips with his tongue before speaking again, "I'm with you now and I could not be happier…meaning that if I were to have an heir with anyone, it would be with you." The captain looks into Renji's brown eyes to make sure his lieutenant is still paying attention, "I did not think that type of thing would ever be possible, but as we all know, Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake have a beautiful daughter with the help of Squad Twelve."

The redhead makes a T with his hands and begins shaking his head, "Time out, Byakuya. Are ya suggesting that we have a baby like Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake?"

"I did not think that is ever what I would want, but I am trying to be open minded." He looks down at the sheets of the futon as he gathers his thoughts and only looks back up at Renji when he's ready to continue, "I just feel like the clan would accept the baby more readily if it were my child through blood rather than adoption." He notices his lieutenant's shocked expression and lets out a frustrated sigh, "This is why I did not want to discuss this with you just yet. I knew you were not ready to talk about something so…monumental."

Renji runs a shaking hand through his crimson locks before finding his voice, "I don't think you're thinkin' this through. Captain Ukitake almost died and their baby was in Squad Four for a whole month before they could bring it home. Not to mention, yer the Squad Six captain and I'm the lieutenant…which means the whole squad will be put out while we're getting used to a pregnancy and a new baby. I don't think we should do this."

"You are the one who isn't thinking, Renji." The nobleman clenches his hands into fists. He hated arguing with his lover, but Renji was so adamant about things, "Do you think that I would not take steps to have the squad taken care of before we did this? Also, Captain Ukitake almost died due to his illness…an illness I do not have. That also means that our baby wouldn't be in the same danger as their baby for the same reasons." Byakuya turns his face away from his scarlet haired lover to keep his disappointed face from being seen, "I know you are young, but I just thought that maybe you would consider this or at least think about it because you cared about me."

A frown appears on the tattooed man's face, "I do care about you, but this is a big decision and it's one that I don't think we should decide so suddenly."

"I am not asking you to decide now." The noble's mouth forms an angry line, "If you recall, I told you I did not want to discuss it at all, but you insisted."

Renji lets out an exasperated breath, "Because this is important and you were just gonna mull over it all by yer self without my input!"

The captain's black eyebrows shift making him look even angrier than before, "I am a grown man and I do not have to run everything by you before I think about it!"

"No, ya don't have to run everything by me, but this is a kid we're talkin' about." He points to himself as he speaks his next sentence, "A kid that would be half mine and I just think that if this is gonna be a reality then I need to know about it."

Byakuya slings the cover away from his naked body and leaves the futon in search of a robe, "Obviously, you are not mature enough to even talk about a baby much less have one." The raven haired shinigami finds his robe and pulls it onto his pale body, "I'm glad we've had this discussion, because it lets me know that I should never have thought that I could have a family with you."

The sixth captain begins walking toward the bedroom door and Renji turns toward him with a puzzled expression on his tattooed face, "Where are ya goin'?"

Without turning around Byakuya answers his lover as he places a delicate hand on the knob, "I will be sleeping in one of the guest rooms. Do not disturb me."

Before the redhead can object or try to talk Byakuya out of leaving, the furious noble is already out the door, slamming said door loudly behind him. Renji lets out a breath of frustration and falls back onto the futon with a heavy heart and a queasy feeling in his gut. He hated it when they fought, but he didn't know how to fix this. A baby was a big deal and he wasn't sure if he would ever be ready for that kind of responsibility.

TBC…

* * *

**Okay, here are the helpful hints: If you're going to read "How Do You Choose?" this may spoil some things for you, but if not then read away.**

**1. This is how the male pregnancy is even possible...**

** The male that will be carrying the fetus has to get a lozenge made by Captain Kurotsuchi. The lozenge is ingested and forms a temporary womb until the pregnancy is either terminated or carried to term. The lozenge also forms a blank egg waiting in the artificial uterus to be fertilized. The effects of the lonzenge last for a week and the results are more potent the sooner fertilization takes place after the lozenge is ingested.**

**2. Also, this fic takes place about a month after "How Do You Choose?" This makes Shunsui and Jushiro's baby about 5 months old at the beginning of this fic.**

**3. If you don't read "How do you Choose?" I will fill you in on some things...**

** Shunsui and Jushiro's baby is girl and her name is Emiko. She has black, curly hair with Shunsui's eyes and Jushiro's pale skin.**

**Once again, thanks for reading and I will update as soon as possible.**


	2. Wise Advise

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Here I am with chapter two! I want to start out by saying "Wow!" You readers sure have encouraged me with all your reviews and faves and follows. Speaking of which, here are my sepcial thanks...stephfarrow94, Airenya, a guest, Mina Kye, and SexyandIknowIt19.200 for reviewing! Thanks to shadowheartorganization13 for following and favoriting, Airenya for following, Lady Nanoda for favoriting, Miyuko-Matsuda for following, sisterching for favoriting, Ivy Jane Backer for following, Mina Kye for following and favoriting, and Koukou Ra-men for following! Thanks guys and thanks to everyone else who read it too!**

* * *

Renji didn't sleep well that night. He knew better than anyone that it took a lot to make Byakuya mad enough to yell and he knew he'd really screwed up when the noble didn't kick him out, but rather changed his own location. The redhead also knew better than to run after his raven haired lover because all that would do is make him even angrier. Needless to say, Renji had a fitful night of tossing and turning. When morning arrived, the crimson haired reaper had expected to reconcile over breakfast, but unfortunately Byakuya wasn't present at breakfast either.

The lieutenant figured he'd just have to go to squad duty, pretending like nothing happened for the sake of the rest of the squad and when he and his lover returned home, he would apologize for not being as understanding as Byakuya would have liked.

Renji showers and dresses assuming his captain had already left the manor and headed to Squad Six, but when the ruby haired shinigami walks into the Squad Six office Byakuya is nowhere to be seen. The tattooed man lets out a frustrated sigh, but sits down at his desk and begins the task of completing his paperwork. He didn't know where his lover was or what he was doing, but he must have really pissed the Squad Six captain off considering Byakuya wasn't at squad duty and he hadn't even left a note explaining his absence.

Meanwhile, the sixth captain in question is making his way to Squad Thirteen to visit the only man in all of Soul Society to ever have a baby. He finally makes it to the home of Jushiro Ukitake and lets out a sigh before knocking politely on the door. He hears shuffling and low volume talking before the thirteenth captain opens the door with a smile, "Oh, Byakuya, what a pleasant surprise."

The noble nods in return to the smile and looks down at the black haired baby cradled in his fellow captain's arms, "I am terribly sorry to interrupt your day off and time with your child, but I would like to discuss something with you." He looks away from the baby and returns his gaze to the older man's face, "Would it be okay if I came inside?"

"Of course, I wouldn't mind." His smile widens as he moves aside to allow Byakuya entrance into his home, "You should know by now that you don't have to be so formal with me." Once Byakuya is inside the house, Jushiro closes the door behind them, "And besides, Emiko loves visitors. She's just like her father, she never meets a stranger."

The white haired shinigami takes the lead and Byakuya follows him into the living room where he's asked to have a seat. The noble does as he's asked and sits down as he watches the thirteenth captain make his way to the kitchen, "You don't have to make tea on my account."

"Nonsense, I was already making some when you knocked." Jushiro and the baby disappear into the kitchen leaving Byakuya to sit in the living room looking around.

It had been a few months since Byakuya had visited the two elder shinigami. He didn't feel that it was proper to make frequent visits to a couple who only five months ago had a baby. He looks around the small room and notices all the pictures decorating the room. He remembered Kisuke Urahara giving the expectant couple a camera from the Living World for their shower gift and it seemed as if the two older captains had made good use of it. Pictures of their daughter filled the room and Byakuya had to agree that the baby was very photogenic. All the pictures and baby items around the house only made him wish more than ever that he could make Renji want this as much as he did. The nobleman couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy course through him at how happy this surprise baby had made the eighth and thirteenth captain. Byakuya didn't have long to think on the subject before Jushiro entered the room again somehow managing to carry a tea tray in one hand and the baby in the other.

The raven haired shinigami quickly stands up to help his fellow captain, "Allow me to help you."

"No, no…I'm fine." Jushiro places the tea tray on the table with ease before Byakuya can insist on helping, "I've learned to manage a lot of seemingly impossible task while holding Emiko."

Byakuya nods and returns to his seat as the white haired captain takes his own seat while still holding the baby. The sixth captain couldn't help but notice how much the child looked like her parents, but yet looked so unique at the same time. His mind drifts slightly, wondering what his and Renji's baby might look like, but he dashes the thought when he sees the thirteenth captain staring at him, "I apologize for my lack of attention. I am just a little distracted today."

Jushiro nods and once again manages to pour them both a cup of tea while still balancing the baby in his arms, "I'm assuming you're distracted by the same thing that you came over to discuss. Am I correct?"

The raven haired soul reaper takes the cup of tea from the older man and nods, "Yes, you are correct." Byakuya takes a sip of his tea as he gathers his thoughts and he notices the baby staring intently at him. He places the tea cup on the table and gives the baby a small smile making Emiko smile in return.

The thirteenth captain notices their interaction and chuckles softly, "She likes you." Jushiro puts his tea cup down as well and positions Emiko into a sitting posture giving her a better look at their guest. The baby's smile widens and a soft giggling coo escapes her mouth, "Do you want to hold her?"

"I couldn't possibly." All the color drains from Byakuya's face at the prospect of holding someone else's baby, "I am sure I would not do it quite right and…"

"Nonsense." The white haired captain stands up with the baby in tow and begins making his way toward Byakuya, "She won't break. Shunsui swings her around and dances with her all the time. Surely you can't do anything as wild as he has."

Before Byakuya can object, he finds the five month old baby deposited in his arms and he holds her awkwardly. He had never really ever held a baby before and even though Jushiro's daughter was so small, she was very wiggly making the sixth captain hope he didn't drop her, "She is very…active."

Jushiro takes his seat again and smiles, "Oh yes, she wiggles all the time." He laughs at the odd way his younger colleague is holding his daughter and begins to instruct him, "You can move her around. You don't have to be so nervous…as long as you support her neck, you can move her to a more comfortable position."

The nobleman takes the older man's advice and shifts the wiggling little baby to a more natural position, but he still isn't completely comfortable with the idea of holding such a small being, "If you do not mind my asking, how did Captain Kyoraku take the news of your…of your…"

The thirteenth captain gives him a confused look before Byakuya gestures toward the smiling baby in his arms. Jushiro's face registers his understanding, "Oh, the news of my pregnancy…you can say it. I know it still seems strange, but that is what happened."

"How did he react when you told him about the pregnancy?" A serious expression appears on Byakuya's face, but the expression is quickly replaced by a shocked one when Emiko flails and punches him in the mouth. It didn't hurt, but it was a bit surprising that a baby could put that much force behind and accidental punch, but then again, she was the daughter of two very powerful captains.

"She just wants to look at your face." Jushiro gives the non-baby learned noble a chance to shift Emiko towards him before he answers the younger man's question, "Well, to tell you the truth, he laughed at me. He thought I was joking, but when he found out I was being very serious, he accepted it."

Byakuya looks down at the pale baby in his arms and lets out a sigh of frustration, "How long did it take him to accept it?"

"Pretty soon after he felt Emiko's reiatsu." A smile of nostalgia appears on the thirteenth captain's face, "We were both pretty accepting when we felt how strong she was and we realized that she was actually in there with a pure little soul just waiting to meet the world."

"I see." He returns his gaze to his fellow captain, "Do you think he would have been just as accepting if the two of you had a choice?"

Jushiro tucks a piece of white hair behind his ear and gives the sixth captain a curious look, "What are you getting at, Byakuya? You've never been one to beat around the bush. Why don't you just let me know what's on your mind?"

Byakuya begins slowly rocking the baby in his arms and looks down at her once more wondering if it would ever be possible for him to hold his and Renji's baby one day, "Last night, I mentioned starting a family to Renji." The nobleman watches Emiko's eyes begin to slowly close as he continues to rock her gently, "No matter what I said, he was adamantly against it. He thought it was a bad idea and even when I told him we did not have to decide right away he would not budge in his decision of decline." The raven haired shinigami finally looks at Jushiro again, "I let my temper get the best of me and we argued until I left the room. I have not even seen or spoken with him today."

The thirteenth captain takes a sip of his almost forgotten tea before responding, "You seem to forget that he's much younger than you are. He isn't at the same point in his life that you are. Perhaps, the two of you should have a calm discussion about this and go from there."

"Renji is not known for his calm talks especially when the topic is about something he is against." Byakuya continues rocking the baby even though she long ago fell asleep.

The white haired shinigami places his tea cup back on the table and laces his fingers in his lap, "If the two of you can't communicate now then you definitely should not have a baby." He frowns at the desperate look on the young captain's face, "What made you come to the decision that you wanted a baby?"

The nobleman stares off into the distance as if recalling his thought process for the decision, "Hisana and I tried to have children, but unfortunately that was not something that was meant for us and when she died I thought that there would never be another person that I could love so much to want to start a family with them." He pauses for a moment to think of the right words to continue, "I used to think that if I ever had children it would be because I was forced to marry someone I did not love for the sake of producing an heir. That was before I met Renji and when he became my lieutenant I never imagined our relationship becoming this intimate." The dark haired captain lets out a sigh, "I realized about two years ago that I wanted a family with Renji and not just for the sake of an heir. Obviously, it would serve that purpose, but I want a family with him because I care about him. I had always assumed when the time came, we would adopt, but that was before the accident with yourself and Captain Kyoraku. Now, I can't get the idea of our very own flesh and blood child out of my mind."

A warm smile spreads across Jushiro's face, "Then that is what you tell Renji. You tell him everything you just told me and you make sure he knows that it doesn't have to be an immediate decision." The thirteenth captain stands up and makes his way to Byakuya's side where he bends down and scoops the sleeping baby into his own arms, "He'll come around eventually because he loves you. As I said before, he's young and the prospect of having a baby is probably very scary to him, even if he won't admit it."

With the baby taken from him, he stands up and nods, "Thank you for your time and advice. I should not have burdened you with mine and Renji's personal problems, but I could not think of anyone else to talk to."

"Feel free to come to me about anything and if Renji does agree to having a baby then don't even hesitate to ask Shunsui and I for advice." He gives Byakuya another comforting smile, "Good luck, Byakuya."

"Thank you." The nobleman looks at the sleeping baby and decides to let himself out, "I will be on my way."

The sixth captain leaves Jushiro's home and after realizing how late it is, decides to just head back to the Kuchiki manor. He'd have to apologize to Renji and his squad for leaving them all day without notification. When he walks into the manor, he sees his crimson haired lover leaning against the wall waiting for him. Renji crosses his arms over his chest before speaking, "I'm sorry for bein' so opinionated last night. I shoulda listened to yer side first before I flew off the handle."

"I apologize as well for springing something so important on you so suddenly." He breaches the distance between them and embraces his younger lover. He then feels Renji's muscular arms wrap around him, "We need to talk about this civilly."

The lieutenant tightens his hold around the noble and breathes in his scent, "Can we do that after the make-up sex?"

An amused smile forms on Byakuya's face as he frees himself from the embrace and grabs Renji's hand in his, "Of course." He leads the way to their bedroom as he squeezes his ruby haired lover's hand in his.

TBC…

* * *

**Don't stress out...the lemon will be at the start of chapter 3. I know I am super hateful for stopping it here. Once again thanks for reading!**


	3. I Don't Know Which Side To Listen To

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Sorry for the wait for chapter 3, but here it is! Time for special thank you's! Thanks to Stephfarrow94 for reviewing, favoriting, and following, Gravity's Child for reviewing, favoriting, and following, Flucifer the Fallen for reviewing, SexyandIknowIt19.200 for reviewing and following, skrut180 for reviewing, favoriting, and following, susysucredorge for following, Black Cat Angel for favoriting, and ashurikun for following! Thanks all you readers!**

* * *

The two Squad Six members make their way to the bedroom with Byakuya in the lead still leading Renji even though the redhead knew the way. Once they make it to the bedroom, the captain opens the door and pushes Renji inside the room first and he follows close behind, shutting the door behind them. The raven haired shinigami releases his lover's hand and grabs the slightly taller man's lapel to bring Renji's lips down to his.

The kiss is a short one, but very passionate as their tongues quickly meet in the redhead's mouth before Byakuya pulls away and makes his way to the futon. Before the nobleman lies down, he slowly strips off all his clothing as the crimson haired lieutenant watches hungrily. Byakuya stops in his undressing to speak to his lover, "Do not waste time, Renji. Your clothes need to be removed as well." Renji watches his pale lover strip for a few more seconds before tearing his gaze away from the beautiful body in front of him to remove his own clothing.

The dark haired captain finishes undressing first and lies down on the futon as he watches Renji remove the last of his clothing. The tattooed shinigami glances at his lover lying on the futon looking so sexy and his body shudders involuntarily. Renji finally joins his lover on the futon and covers Byakuya's body with his own as he captures the noble's lips with his again. He slips his tongue passed the slightly parted lips of his partner and explores the warm cavern of Byakuya's mouth.

The noble allows Renji's tongue to move around uninterrupted for a few seconds before allowing his own tongue to join in on the kiss. When their tongues slide against the others the two men let out moans of anticipation and Renji grinds his naked cock against the raven haired captain's equally naked erection. Byakuya groans into Renji's mouth at the feeling of heated skin against skin and the redhead soon ends the kiss allowing the two shinigami to breathe again. The ruby haired soul reaper looks down at his lover's face and an ashamed expression appears on his own tattooed face, "I really am sorry for not hearin' ya out last night."

Byakuya places his fingers softly to Renji's warm lips, "Shhh, now is not the time to discuss it, Renji."

The sixth lieutenant nods and brings his lips down to the noble's jaw where he kisses his way down his dark haired lover's neck and lovingly nibbles on the skin there. Renji hears the soft sounds of his captain's pleasure as he nibbles and licks his way along Byakuya's neck and eventually makes his way to the noble's chest. As Renji uses his tongue and fingers to toy with Byakuya's nipples the dark haired shinigami kneads the skin of his lieutenant's back feeling the muscles underneath the tattooed skin move and ripple beneath his fingers.

When the redhead has spent enough attention on Byakuya's nipples, he moves down the lean, pale body beneath him leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. The sixth captain shivers as the air in the bedroom lingers on the saliva-moistened flesh of his stomach. The Kuchiki heir props himself up on his elbows to watch the redhead's every move. He would never admit it if asked, but he actually enjoyed watching what his scarlet haired lover did to him and he wasn't disappointed. Renji's brown eyes shift upward and catch Byakuya's voyeuristic gaze only seconds before he engulfs the nobleman's cock inside the hot confines of his mouth. The tattooed shinigami teases the head of his dark haired lover's cock for a few torturously slow seconds before diving down the shaft with a hum.

Byakuya groans when he feels the hum vibrating down his length, but he doesn't look away from the sight of his lieutenant pleasuring him. The captain watches as his member disappears and reappears from within his lover's mouth and the visual aid only brings him closer to the edge of orgasm, "R-Renji…ah hah…not yet."

The redhead completely understands his lover's words and lifts his mouth from Byakuya's cock with a pleased look on his face, "Ya ready for somethin' else, huh?"

Byakuya doesn't respond with words, but the sixth captain spreads his pale legs wider as he raises his hips telling Renji everything he needed to know just from the lewd body language. A low chuckle rumbles in the lieutenant's chest as he reaches underneath the futon to retrieve the lube stashed there. The redhead gathers the lube onto his fingers where he rubs his fingers together warming the slick liquid before slipping his fingertip inside the winking opening of his lover. The sixth captain closes his grey eyes as he feels Renji's finger slip deeper inside him, "Mmm, more…I won't break, Renji."

A smile forms on Renji's face as he adds a second finger into the snug hole of his lover. He listens to the moans slipping from the noble's mouth and feels Byakuya's slicks walls contract around his fingers as he plunges them in and out of the wonderful feeling body. Renji just couldn't wait to be buried balls deep inside that sweet, tight ass and quickly adds a third finger making the captain cry out his pleasure at having his sweet spot prodded. The crimson haired soul reaper fingers the sensitive spot a few more times before pulling his fingers out. Byakuya opens his eyes again when he feels the empty sensation of Renji's fingers being removed from his body, but he doesn't complain because he knows what comes next will feel even better.

Renji looks into Byakuya's lust-filled eyes as he slicks his dripping length with the lube, "I love you so much and I want ya to be happy."

Before the sixth captain can respond to Renji's words, he feels the moist head of his lover's cock press against his entrance and press his way into the noble's scorching hot passage. Byakuya grips Renji's forearms with his delicate hands as he feels every inch of the redhead's length slide into his body. The lieutenant lets out a loud groan once he's completely sheathed inside his raven haired lover's snug hole, "Oh, ya feel…so good, Byakuya."

The dark haired shinigami wraps his slender yet strong legs around Renji's toned waist holding his lover in place as he adjusts to the size inside him, "I love you too…but…but I am not happy unless you are happy as well."

Renji places his lips over Byakuya's lips and kisses him hard with as much passion as he can manage before pulling away. The redhead pulls his hips back and then sharply snaps his hips forward again to rebury himself in the heated depths of Byakuya's body making them both release sounds of pleasure. As the lieutenant continues to rock his hips back and forth, the nobleman lifts his hips in time with Renji's thrusts attempting to gain more friction. Pretty soon the only sounds in the room are their labored breaths and the slick sounds of Renji's cock sliding in and out of his lover's tight body. The tattooed shinigami's hips begins to thrust at an erratic pace and his groans of bliss become louder, "I…ah ah….I'm gonna cum soon!"

The black haired noble lets out a particularly desperate cry as he feels his most sensitive spot being abused so wonderfully by Renji's hard cock. Byakuya was very close as well and reaches for his own weeping length to stroke himself in time with Renji's powerful thrusts. Suddenly, the captain feels his muscles tense before he releases his orgasm between them with an ecstatic groan of completion. The lieutenant continues his forceful movements into his lover as he feels the already tight walls squeeze him even harder until the redhead reaches his limit and spills his seed deep inside his dark haired lover.

The two sweaty men fall limply to the futon with Renji halfway on and halfway off the exhausted captain's body. They lie together for a few moments before Renji pulls out of his lover and flops down beside him on the futon. He turns his head to look at the raven haired soul reaper and notices the sated expression on his pale face, "Why is make-up sex always so great?"

Byakuya lets out a sigh before answering Renji's question, "Perhaps, because I have actually forgiven you enough to allow you to have sex with me."

The lieutenant laughs softly at Byakuya's comment before placing his hands behind his head, "So should we talk about the baby stuff now?"

"Only if you want to." The sixth captain swallows the lump of anxiety stuck in his throat as he thinks about holding Captain Ukitake's baby and how much he longed for the day when he could hold his and Renji's baby.

The redhead shifts his body to the side and props his head on his hand, "I'm not totally opposed to the idea…ya just brought it up so suddenly and I had never thought about us havin' a baby before." He places the hand not propping his head up on Byakuya's cheek and gently turns the noble's face in his direction, "When did ya start wantin' this? You've never talked about this before now."

Byakuya grabs Renji's calloused hand in his and holds it against his chest making the tattooed lieutenant feel his still pounding heart, "I have wanted a family with you ever since our relationship went from being just sex to a more serious, long term relationship. I never said anything because I did not want to scare you away." The sixth captain lets out a nervous breath before continuing, "I always thought that we could adopt a baby when the time felt right, but after Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake had a baby, I just could not stop thinking about having our very own baby." He releases Renji's hand and turns in the opposite direction giving his back to the redhead, "I wanted children back when I was married to Hisana and until I met you I never thought I would want that with anyone else."

"I thought ya just wanted an heir to the clan." Renji sits up completely and stares at the smooth skin of his lover's back, "I…I'm kinda scared of havin' a kid and I don't know what to say to make ya happy." He places a hand on Byakuya's shoulder, "Please, look at me."

The nobleman reluctantly turns to face his lover again as he sits up as well, "Then tell me all your fears. Help me understand all the things you are afraid of." Byakuya's grey eyes stare deeply into the brown eyes of his lover, "I do not want you to be unhappy. If having a child is not something you will ever be comfortable with then I can learn to do without if it makes you happy."

Renji breaks the intimate eyes contact by staring down at the futon, "Part of me is very much against this. I've never had any parents and I don't know how to raise a kid. The pregnancy will be hard and who's to say our kid will be healthy…it's a lot to take in." He takes in a deep breath before slowly letting it back out, "But, then again the fact that I never had an actual flesh and blood family makes me want this. Sure, Rukia will always be like family to me, but a real family sounds pretty appealin'." He lifts his eyes to look at Byakuya again, "I'm real confused cause I don't know which part of me to listen to."

"We do not have to decide right away, Renji." Byakuya reaches out and brushes a strand of ruby colored hair away from Renji's face, "I want you to be certain of your decision."

The redhead finally smiles and kisses the delicate hand still resting on his face, "Just outta curiosity…um, which one of us did ya plan on havin' this baby if I do decide I wanna do it?"

The raven haired shinigami gives Renji an expression that seems to be saying 'isn't it obvious?', "Why me of course…I thought I had made that perfectly clear."

"Are ya sure that's such a good idea?" He gives Byakuya's naked body a once over trying to imagine his lover pregnant and he just couldn't conjure the image in his mind, "And since when did ya make that clear?"

An offended expression makes its way to Byakuya's face at Renji's words, "I never once said I wanted it to be you and what makes you think that my being pregnant is not a good idea?"

The redhead realizes his mistake and quickly tries to reprimand his remark, "I didn't mean that it was a bad idea cause you'd do something wrong, I just meant that yer the captain of the squad and it might not be good idea to have ya outta commission."

A small smile of apology graces Byakuya's features when he realizes Renji true intent with his comment, "That is true, Renji, but my reasons for giving birth myself are just as important."

"Whataya mean?" His facial features show his curiosity with Byakuya's words as he leans in closer to his lover.

The sixth captain begins untangling his raven hair with his fingers as he explains his reasoning to his tattooed lieutenant, "Even though my true intentions for having a child are to start a family with you, that does not change the fact that our child will one day be the heir of the Kuchiki clan. The clan is not very trusting of people that are not part of the clan and they most certainly do not approve of our relationship." He gives Renji an exasperated look as he continues his explanation, "If you were to carry the child and give birth to it, the clan would make up stories to disprove the child's Kuchiki blood. They would even go so far as to say you became pregnant with someone else's child just to remain in a relationship with me…they are very odd in their ways of thinking." Byakuya lets out a sigh as he slings his hair over shoulder after having given up on untangling his hair, "If I carry the child and give birth to it then the clan cannot deny that the child has Kuchiki blood flowing through its veins. It is a very simple reason for me to carry our baby…that is, if you decide you would like to have a child."

"The fact that yer the one that's gonna be pregnant doesn't make my decision any easier." He flops back down to the futon with a worried sigh, "In fact, it makes the decision harder."

Byakuya lies back down as well and rests his head on Renji's tattooed chest, "Why do you say that?"

"What if ya get sick or somethin' doesn't go right with the pregnancy or the delivery and ya die? I'll be constantly worried about ya." He wraps his arm protectively around the noble and squeezes him closer to his body, "I'm gonna need time to think about this."

"That is all I ever wanted you to do, Renji." The sixth captain snuggles closer to Renji's body and smiles, "I just wanted you to consider it before making your decision."

The two men lie on the futon in silence with Renji thinking of all the things that could go wrong and Byakuya thinking about names and other baby related thoughts.

TBC…

* * *

**Okay, be on the look out for chapter 4 and let me know what you thought about chapter 3. Also, sorry to all you readers who wanted Renji to be the pregnant one, but that just wasn't in my planning. Thanks again for reading!**


	4. A Father's Perspective

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**I'm back with chapter 4. I'm sorry it took me so long to post this, but I've been having some troubles with my health insurance and all which took top priority, but I'm sure you don't care about that. I got it under control though in case you do care about it.**

**Anyway, speacial thanks time: Thanks to stephfarrow94 for reviewing, Mina Kye for reviewing, Lunartar for favoriting, Paula Gay for following, Mpreglover11 for following, and writter4ever for following.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading!**

* * *

The next day, Byakuya gave Renji the day off from squad duty considering the noble had left the redhead all alone the day before without any warning. The two of them ate breakfast together and on the outside the situation seemed normal. Everything seemed just like it would on any other day, but under the surface the crimson haired shinigami was a nervous wreck. He still didn't know what he wanted to do and he knew this baby was something Byakuya really wanted, but what if he was a terrible father and didn't do anything right. It was all a big deal and his raven haired lover was acting like it would all just be a walk in the park.

The tattooed man is suddenly snapped from his worried thoughts when he hears Byakuya's voice, "Renji, are you alright?"

Renji looks up from his food, which is only half eaten, to stare at the noble, "I'm fine. I just gotta lot on my mind is all."

Byakuya nods and leaves the conversation at that. He knew what his lieutenant was thinking about and he didn't want to bother the redhead while he was thinking about something so important. The sixth captain finishes his breakfast and stands up from the table, "Good luck in your thinking, Renji. I will see you this evening after squad duty."

Renji nods and smiles as his lover leaves the manor. The two of them very rarely told the other that they loved him. They both knew they were loved, but it just wasn't something they said every time the other left the manor. Renji decides that he's too nervous to finish his breakfast and stands up from the table. He decides he'll pay a certain father a visit today and get his take on the whole situation. The redhead dresses and begins making his way to Squad Eight.

When Renji arrives at the Squad Eight barracks, he knocks politely on the eighth captain's office door. He doesn't have to wait very long before the bespectacled Nanao opens the door, "Good morning, Lieutenant Abarai. How can I help you today?"

Renji clears his throat before revealing his reason for being there, "I was wondering if I could speak with Captain Kyoraku for a moment?"

"He's very behind on his work and he can't be dis…" The female lieutenant is suddenly shoved out of the way before she can finish her sentence and the bearded captain makes his appearance in the doorway.

A large smile spreads across his face when he sees Renji, "Nanao, why didn't you tell me we had a guest? Goodness, don't be rude, Nanao. Why didn't you invite him in?"

"Well, sir, you have work to do and…" She is once again interrupted as the eighth captain begins talking.

"Pshh, that can wait." He steps back and gestures for Renji to enter the office, "Come in, my boy. What's on your mind?"

The pink clad captain returns to his desk and has a seat as Renji enters the room and sits down in front of the desk, "Um, I actually wanted to ask ya some question about yer kid."

"Really?!" Shunsui's eyes light up at the mention of his daughter and an even larger smile spreads across his features, "Do you want to see a few pictures? You don't have to answer that…of course you want to see pictures."

"Well, I…" The redhead's objection is halted as a picture of Emiko is slammed down on the desk top in front of the startled redhead.

"Cute, right?!" He places several more pictures down in front of Renji with each picture progressing in order of the baby's age, "She was two months here and this is her and Ju sleeping and here she is when she was three months and this is her in a cute little dress, and this is me and her when she turned four months and…"

"Captain!" The brunette lieutenant interrupts his picture marathon by making her way to the desk, "I'm sure Lieutenant Abarai doesn't want a picture play-by-play of Emiko's life." She snatches the pictures off the desk and puts them in her robes, "Let the man speak, captain."

Shunsui frowns as he watches his pictures be confiscated, "But, Nanao, I was only gonna show a few more." She gives the captain a stern look and he sighs, "Fine."

The eighth captain watches his lieutenant and when he's sure she isn't watching, he lowers his voice and pulls out another picture, "And here she is at five months with her doll. Doesn't she look just like Ju?"

"Captain Kyoraku!" Nanao stomps back over to the desk and confiscates the doll picture as well, "Stand up."

"But.."

"Stand up!" The captain does as he's told and the stern eighth lieutenant begins patting him down, "Shake your clothes out and take that hat off. I know you have more hidden in there."

He lets out a groan and does as she asked with Renji looking on in shocked amusement, "You never let me show off my Emiko."

"Showing her off is one thing, but assaulting people with a picture barrage is another thing entirely." She holds her hand out and he places a fat stack of pictures in her waiting palm, "Now, perhaps you should see what Lieutenant Abarai has come all this way for."

"Yeah, yeah." He shoos the strict female away and finally focuses on the tattooed man in front of him, "She's cute though, right?"

Renji nods, "Very beautiful, sir."

"Did you hear that, Nanao? He said beautiful." She rolls her eyes and continues with her own work, "Now, what can I help you with?"

The sixth lieutenant lets out a nervous breath, "Would it be alright if I spoke with ya privately?"

Shunsui glances over to his lieutenant and she nods before leaving the room, "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you." Renji tries to appear composed, but his fingers are laced in his lap and his legs are jiggling up and down as he tries to think of how to begin their discussion.

The brunet notices the younger shinigami's nervousness and questions it, "What's got you so worked up, son?"

"Do ya think that maybe I could ask ya some questions about Captain Ukitake's pregnancy?" He swallows the large lump of nervousness in his throat and takes in a deep breath.

The elder soul reaper gives Renji a serious look, "You know I don't mind discussing it, but something's got you curious. How about you tell me what the problem is and then we can talk about that?"

Renji lets out his held breath that until now he hadn't even known he'd been holding, "Bya…Captain Kuchiki started talking about me and him having a baby and he wants to do it the same way you and Captain Ukitake had Emiko, but I'm not so sure about it all." Renji licks his lips before continuing, "He seems to think it won't be a big deal, but I'm too nervous to even consider it. It's a huge thing and I don't think I'm ready and I just wonder if everyone feels this way or if I'm just over thinkin' the whole situation."

A small smile graces the eighth captain's bearded face, "It's normal to feel nervous. When I found about Jushiro being pregnant I was shocked for lack of a better word. I didn't know what we'd gotten ourselves into and I didn't think we could handle it." He looks off into the distance as if remembering the exact moment he found out, "Then one day, I realized that I wouldn't be raising the kid alone. I realized that Jushiro would be with me and we'd do it together and it was still overwhelming, but we made it work."

"But, ya didn't have any choice." Renji looks down at his fingers and sighs, "Ya had to step up and do it because it was already done before ya had a chance to back out. I have to think about it and try to decide what's right and think about all the things that can go wrong."

"Do you think that I didn't think about all the things that could wrong? Just because the pregnancy was out of my control doesn't mean Ju and I didn't have a lot of decisions to make." He waits for Renji to meet his eyes again before continuing his speech, "We had the option of termination, but we chose not to obviously, but we still had a lot of trials to face and I'm sure each pregnancy is different, but you just gotta think about the big picture."

The redhead gives the eighth captain a confused look, "Whataya mean?"

"Do you see yourself being with him for the rest of your life and does that image include a family? Whether that be a flesh and blood family or an adopted family, it doesn't matter…do you see that when you think about yours and Byakuya's future?"

Renji falters a bit as his thoughts interrupt his answer, "I do want that. I want a family with him, but I can't get straight to that image without worryin' about the pregnancy. What if he dies or the baby dies. I can't deal with it."

Shunsui nods in understanding, "I almost lost Ju and the thought that I might have to raise our daughter alone terrified me, but I finally resolved myself to taking what came. You can't focus on the negative. Good things are always sprinkled with bad, but you have to be optimistic."

"When did ya decide that you were okay with everythin'?" The ruby haired shinigami looks up curiously at the older man's face.

A soft chuckle escapes the eighth captain's lips, "The same day I found out. When Jushiro and I felt her reiatsu for the first time and she touched us back, I knew I'd never want anything more than I wanted her."

A smile forms on the lieutenant's face as he notices the proud expression on Shunsui's face, "Ya sound so sure and yet, I still feel so unsure. Why do I feel this way? Why can't I just say yes or no?"

"If you wait until you're ready then the time will never come." The brunet pulls a hidden picture out of his robe and places it on the desk, "If you love him and you want to be a family then you just do it and you don't think about it." Renji picks up the picture and he can barely make out the blurred image, but he soon sees the fetal beginnings of the two elder captain's daughter, "That's the first time I ever saw her and it was the most beautiful blob of cells and tissue I've ever seen."

"Me and Byakuya could have that and it would make him so happy." He passes the picture back to Shunsui and a smile forms on his own face, "It would make me happy."

The eighth captain replaces the picture in his robes, "Nobody is ever ready for a baby, but you quickly find out that you're capable of things you never thought you were capable of before."

"You're right." He stands up from the chair and looks down at Shunsui, "I can do this with Byakuya's help and we can be happy and I'll finally have a real family." He bows to his superior, "Thank you so much, Captain Kyoraku."

"Anytime, kid." He slips the ultrasound picture out again and smiles as he glances at it, "Come back anytime. Trust me, you'll have questions."

"Thank you again." Renji begins walking toward the door, but he turns around to face the eight captain once more, "And, your daughter really is very beautiful."

He watched the brunet captain's mouth turn up into a proud smile and he finally leaves Squad Eight. He couldn't wait to get back home and for squad duty to be over so that he could tell Byakuya the good news.

TBC…

* * *

**Okay, I'll try to have chapter 5 out as soon as possible. Once again, thanks for reading!**


	5. Let's Make a Baby

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Hi, everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short and the sex scene is probably blah, but I'm a little distracted at the moment. I'm getting ready to go and visit my dad and it is not something I want to do. Anyway, here it is and I hope it isn't too sucky.**

**Special thanks time: Thanks to Moegi for following, Parthos the Silver Dragon for following, MissHaught for following, storyteller V for reviewing, SexyandIknowIt19.200 for reviewing, stephfarrow94 for reviewing, Megusiq for following, IssaHORROR for favoriting, following, and reviewing, and WhiteEnsigma for favoriting and reviewing. Thanks guys!**

* * *

Renji flash stepped as fast as he could back to the manor even though he knew Byakuya wouldn't be home yet. He was so excited by the prospect of them having a child together that he couldn't wait to tell his lover the good news. He didn't know why it had taken him so long to realize that this would be his and Byakuya's child, that it wouldn't just be his responsibility, but the baby would belong to both of them. He didn't know why he'd been so hesitant to start a family. He'd always wanted one, but sometimes he just got too caught up in his own negative thoughts to consider all the good things this baby would bring.

He finally makes it to the manor and runs up to the bedroom, but once he's there he doesn't really know what to do with himself and he ends up just pacing nervously. Could he just blurt it out when Byakuya came home or should he let his lover relax after work first? The redhead lets out a confused sigh and flops down on their shared futon. He should have talked to Captain Kyoraku a long time ago. Now, whenever he thought of him and Byakuya having a child he smiled and tried to picture what the baby might look like. He even laughs out loud when he thinks that their baby might look just like him with the red hair and all. Wouldn't that piss the Kuchiki clan off?

The lieutenant is still laughing at his own thoughts when he hears Byakuya's voice, "You are certainly in a good mood this evening, Renji."

"Byakuya!" Renji sits up immediately and launches himself off the futon. He flings himself at his lover and wraps his arms around the noble's body in a tight embrace, "I want a family with ya. I always have, but I just couldn't put my concerns and worries behind me. I'm sold to the idea now and that's what I want."

The sixth captain blinks a few times at Renji's sudden embrace, but as soon as he hears his lover's excited words he smiles as he returns the embrace, "I am glad to hear you say that, Renji. What made you change your mind so suddenly?"

"I had a long heart-to-heart with Captain Kyoraku and he convinced me that a family was a good thing." He releases the embrace and smiles at Byakuya, "I knew that already, but I just needed a little push."

Byakuya pushes a piece of dark hair behind his ear and smiles again as he takes Renji's hand in his, "We will begin making preparations for the squad tomorrow and I will speak with the Head Captain as well as Captain Kurotsuchi." He brings Renji's large hand up to his mouth and he places a soft kiss to the skin on the back, "If everything goes well then perhaps we can try tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow? I didn't realize it would be so soon." The crimson haired shinigami swallows his nervousness down and tries to remain smiling.

The sixth captain notices his nervous expression all the same, "We do not have to do it so soon if it makes you nervous."

"No." He shakes his head, "It's fine. I want to try as soon as possible." He lets out a long sigh, "I just didn't know that it could be done so fast."

Byakuya smiles again as he stands on his toes to breach the small height difference and kiss the redhead sweetly on the lips, "Let's get something to eat, Renji. We can discuss baby making once we are both fed."

The two Squad Six members go down to the dining room and have supper before heading back to the bedroom. The two lovers discuss the things that need to be taken care of around the squad and before long they both fall asleep. They knew the next day would be a tiring one and they wanted to rest up as much as they could.

The next day, Byakuya and Renji work hard to try and get paperwork and training drills settled to where it would be easy for Renji to do all the work himself once Byakuya got too big to attend squad duty. Once all the squad preparations were complete, Byakuya went to speak to the Head Captain alone and when he returned, the noble gives Renji a smile. He tells his red haired lover all about his and the Head Captain's discussion as they make their way to Squad Twelve. The raven haired Soul Reaper had previously discussed the particulars with Captain Kurotsuchi and now he only needed to obtain the small lozenge.

Byakuya takes the lozenge in his hand and listens to the rules and guidelines for the little piece of hard candy. The twelfth captain made the two of them sign a piece of paper saying they give him the right to monitor the baby's progress. When everything is settled, the two of them head back to the manor to eat supper before beginning their baby making.

They make their way to the bedroom where Byakuya ingests the lozenge before the two of them shower. Once out of the shower, Byakuya dries off enough not to get the futon wet and lays down on the soft sheets, "Are you ready, Renji?"

The tattooed man nods stiffly as he also dries off and joins his lover on the futon. Renji wraps his arms around the damp body of his lover and brings his lips to the sixth captain's lips. The kiss begins sweetly, but soon the redhead begins pressing his lips harder against the noble's lips until his body rests atop Byakuya's pale body. The kiss ends and Renji looks down into the grey eyes belonging to the raven haired shinigami, "I think…um, that we have a problem."

Byakuya gives his ruby haired lover a perplexed expression, "What kind of problem?"

The lieutenant's face turns just as red as his hair and he swallows audibly, "This has never happened to me before, but…um…well, I can't…I can't get it up."

Byakuya's cheeks dust pink at Renji's confession and he blinks a few times in bewilderment, "What do you mean, you cannot get it up?"

Renji lets out a frustrated sigh, "I mean that I can't get hard."

"I know what it means, but why is it happening?" The confusion of the situation shows in the nobleman's eyes, "You have never had a problem with it before."

The redhead removes himself from atop Byakuya's body and sits down beside him on the futon as he looks down at his flaccid cock, "I think the fact that we're not just havin' sex for pleasure, but the fact that we're havin' sex for an actual purpose is throwin' me off my game."

The sixth captain sits up with a frown, "That does not make sense."

Renji frowns as well, "I guess my brain didn't tell my body that is was okay to do this."

A sly smirk appears on Byakuya's face as he makes his way to the foot of the futon and soon positions his body between Renji's legs, "Then perhaps my mouth can inform your body that it is okay."

The sixth captain licks his lips before lowering his mouth down to the redhead's cock. Renji shivers when he feels the noble's warm breath brush against his skin. Byakuya's delicate hand grips the flaccid flesh to hold his lover's cock in place as his tongue darts out experimentally a few times to taste his lover. The raven haired shinigami had never had to arouse Renji before. The redhead was always willing to have sex and this was a new experience for both of them, but Byakuya continues to lick and suck on the ever hardening flesh until the lieutenant's cock is standing at full attention. The noble smiles at his work and wraps his lips around the heated organ before sliding his mouth up and down the redhead's cock. He hears Renji moan out his name breathlessly as his calloused hands grip the noble's black hair, "Mmm, ya really know what yer doin, Byakuya."

Renji bucks his hips slightly, but not enough to choke his lover and when Byakuya deems his tattooed partner ready to continue, he lifts his mouth away from Renji's throbbing cock. The sixth captain licks his lips to remove the excess saliva and pre-cum before speaking to his lover, "I feel confident you will be able to perform fully from this point on."

"I will agree with ya." He gives Byakuya a sideways grin and the nobleman once again positions himself on his back.

Renji grabs the lube and quickly prepares his lover. He didn't want to take any chances on his body acting rebellious again and doesn't waste any time with foreplay. Byakuya was urging him to get on with it anyway. With his lover prepared and ready, Renji grabs the captain's legs and lifts them over his shoulders before swiftly entering the raven haired man's tight, hot body. Both men groan at the sensation and as soon as Byakuya gives the word, Renji begins thrusting into him at a moderate pace.

The two lovers relish the feeling of the lazy pace as they get into a rhythm with the other's movements, but soon the noble becomes impatient with the slow pace, "R-Renji…nggh… faster…please."

The scarlet haired shinigami does as he's asked and pulls his hips back before slamming into his lover at full force. He then picks up the pace and lets out a pleasured groan himself, "I'm not…ha hah…gonna last long…y-ya feel…so good."

Byakuya lifts his hips to meet Renji's thrusts and lets out a loud cry as he feels his most sensitive spot being struck by his lover's hard cock plunging into him. He then closes his eyes when he feels the redhead's calloused hand begin to pump his dripping cock, "I am…so close…ah!...Renji, I…ah!"

With Renji's rough thrusts into him and the lieutenant's hand stroking him at such an exquisite pace, the noble cums with a loud cry of his lover's name. It doesn't take long for the tattooed Soul Reaper to follow with his own release as he fills his captain with his essence. The redhead remains inside his lover for as long as he can, but as he feels himself begin to soften he pulls out making Byakuya's legs fall to the futon.

Renji lays down beside Byakuya with a sigh and the noble finally opens his eyes with exhaustion before turning toward his lieutenant, "I love you."

The redhead smiles and places a lazy kiss on Byakuya's lips, "I love you too." The two of them are silent for a long time until Renji lets out a loud yawn and pulls Byakuya into his arms, "So, do ya think it worked?"

The sixth captain breathes in the scent of his lover and chuckles softly, "I do not even think women know if they are pregnant ten minutes after sex. We will just have to wait, Renji."

"And, if it didn't work?" Renji gives him a somewhat pitiful look, "What do we do then?"

Byakuya snuggles in closer to Renji's body with a smile, "Then we just try again, Renji. Making the baby is the fun part in all of this."

The ruby haired shinigami laughs at Byakuya's words and the two men soon fall asleep hoping that the next news they hear will be good news.

TBC…

* * *

**Once again, thanks for reading and be on the look out for chapter 6!**


	6. That Sounds Horrific

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Hello, time for chapter 6! My trip to visit my dad went well and now I have finally had time to write this chapter. Special thanks to: IssaHORROR for reviewing, Molls95 for favoriting, Kyuuka yayoi for favoriting, Mpreglover11 for favoriting and reviewing, stephfarrow94 for reviewing, Flucifer the Fallen for following and favoriting, Nanees for following, Eva Galena for following, and callmesenseikuchiki for following. Thanks for all the support! I hope you enjoy chapter 6 too!**

* * *

The next morning, Byakuya awakes to his lieutenant's face extremely close to his own. He lets out a startled gasp before composing himself and questioning his lover's close proximity, "Renji, why are you awake so early and why are staring at me so intently?"

"Oh, sorry." The redhead chuckles and backs away from Byakuya's face as he sits down on the futon, "I just couldn't wait for ya to wake up and I guess I got a little too close while I was looking at ya."

The noble clears his throat and sits up as well, "And, why were you waiting for me to wake up?"

"I guess I just wanted to know if ya felt any different." He gives the sixth captain an embarrassed smile as he scratches the back of his head, "So, do ya feel any different?"

Byakuya lets out a sigh before addressing his crimson haired lover's question, "Renji, surely even you know that I cannot tell if I am pregnant this soon after conception. You will just have to wait a few weeks."

The lieutenant's body visually slumps at Byakuya's words, "Yeah, I guess I did know that, but I'm just so nervous about it all and I just thought that maybe you could tell." His face turns red as he continues speaking, "Ya know how sometimes women say that they just knew they were pregnant before they ever actually found out…well, I thought that maybe you would know too."

A small smile of understanding shows on Byakuya's face, "I know you are nervous and excited, Renji. I feel the same way, but I am afraid I do not share the gift of 'just knowing' with all those clairvoyant women."

"Right, I'm sorry fer being so impatient." A frown appears on his tattooed face at sounding so dumb in front of his lover.

Byakuya places a delicate hand underneath Renji's chin and lifts his frowning face to look at him, "Do not be sorry, Renji. You will never learn if you never ask questions." The nobleman places a gentle kiss to the redhead's lips before pulling back with a smile, "We should get dressed and eat before we have to go to squad duty." The tattooed shinigami nods as the two of them emerge from the futon and make their way to the shower.

Later in the day, Byakuya leaves squad duty early to make his way to Squad Thirteen. He had already contacted the white haired captain earlier and asked if he could come by for a while to discuss some things with him. Jushiro had agreed and promised to be waiting for him when he arrived. He told Renji where he was going and the redhead hadn't objected. The sixth captain finally reaches Jushiro's home and politely knocks. In a matter of seconds the thirteenth captain opens the door with a smile and Emiko in his arms, "Right on time, Byakuya. Come in."

Byakuya enters the home and Jushiro closes the door behind them. They sit down in the living room just as they had the time before. The noble once again looks around at the many pictures surrounding the room and he even notices a few new pictures, "Thank you for allowing me to visit."

Jushiro smiles and shakes his head, "You know you can visit anytime. You don't have to make an appointment." The thirteenth captain stands up, "I'll make us some tea."

"No, that's alright. I just want to ask you a few questions." He glances at the baby and he almost can't believe that Emiko had grown in just the few days since he'd been there. This observation makes him deviate a bit in his reason for being there, "How old is Emiko now?"

A proud expression passes across Jushiro's face, "She's six months old today and watch this." The elder shinigami places the baby on her butt on the floor and pulls his hands away. Emiko sits upright for a few seconds before falling forward and catching herself with her hands, "Isn't that cute?! She can almost sit up without using her hands at all."

Emiko's grey eyes lock with Byakuya's and the baby begins to smile and eventually giggle. While she continues to prop herself up with one hand, she reaches out for the noble with the other and giggles a little louder. The thirteenth captain laughs as well and picks her up, "She likes you, Byakuya. She only ever giggles for Shunsui and it's mostly because he's making silly faces at her." Jushiro stands up with the baby in tow, "She really wants to be with you. Do you want to hold her?"

The raven haired captain was still nervous when holding his fellow captain's baby, but he figured he had better get used to holding a baby if he and Renji were to have one. He nods and Jushiro deposits the baby in his arms, "She is getting heavier."

"Is she?" The older man sits back down with a smile, "I hold her so often that I hadn't realized." A slight frown appears on his face with his next words, "She still isn't as big as she should be by six months, but Unohana says that's normal for babies born prematurely." He places his hands in his lap and laces his fingers together, "Now, what kind of questions did you want to ask?"

The sixth captain takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out before beginning the questions, "Renji agreed to our having a baby and we tried last night."

"That's wonderful." Jushiro notices the odd look on Byakuya's face and his black eyebrows cinch together, "But, you don't look happy. I thought this is what you wanted."

"I do want this, but Renji is driving me insane." Emiko giggles as if she has any clue as to what was said. The noble smiles at her and continues speaking, "What I mean is that he has asked me numerous times if I feel different. I know I should not feel anything this early, but when did you begin feeling strange?"

"Well, I didn't even know I was pregnant until I was six weeks, but I started throwing up two weeks before that. Everyone is different, but I was at a month before I began to feel nauseous." He smiles again as he notices how content Emiko is sitting in the noble's lap.

The baby eventually notices the sleek black locks of Byakuya's hair and grabs a handful before pulling with more force than a six month old should possess. The sixth captain's face twists into a look of discomfort at the rough treatment of his hair, "She is rather strong for a baby."

Jushiro nods as he stands up, "Yes, she is. I'm sorry about that." He grabs Emiko after prying Byakuya's hair from her tight grasp, "She has a very strong reiatsu and she doesn't quite know how to control it at such a young age. She does it to me all the time, but I suppose I'm used to it." As soon as the thirteenth captain sits down, Emiko begins wailing as tears spill down her face, "I was afraid this would happen. She hates being detached from new people." He stands up again, "I'll just go get her a bottle. You'll excuse me?"

"Of course." Byakuya nods and Jushiro leaves the room. The raven haired noble sits in the living room alone and begins thinking that maybe having a baby wouldn't be as easy as he thought, but then again Renji had helped raise some of the children in Rukongai when he was only a child himself. He could do it as long as Renji was with him and maybe he would eventually become as good of a mother as Captain Ukitake had become.

Byakuya is torn from his thoughts as the thirteenth captain returns with Emiko in his arms occupied with a bottle, "Sorry about that. She usually eats before now, but she was so excited about you that she must have forgotten about being hungry for a moment."

"It is quite alright." Byakuya gives the older man a chance to take his seat again before speaking, "If you didn't become sick before a month then what kept you from sensing the reiatsu of your baby before then?"

Jushiro pale face tints pink at the thought of him not sensing it sooner, "I guess I could have sensed it, but I never expected to be something as off the wall as pregnant. Perhaps, if you try to sense it every day then you will feel it before the nausea sets in." He looks up at the noble with a curious look on his face, "You can't feel anything yet, can you?"

"No, nothing yet." He lets out a sigh, "I do not even know if it worked yet."

Emiko finishes her bottle and Jushiro rocks her gently in his arms as her eyes begin to close, "Trust me when I say this…the nausea is the least of your worries. You'll think that's the worst, but when that ends you'll start swelling and sweating all the time." He gives the younger man a sympathetic look, "It won't just be your stomach that swells either. Your feet and legs and fingers will too and before long you'll have to pee all the time and you'll want to eat things you never thought about eating before." The white haired shinigami's face turns pink once again with his next words, "And, not everyone feels this way, but after the nausea, I wanted to have sex all the time and you think that doesn't sound so bad, but I couldn't exactly have Shunsui all the time which made me cranky and he actually got tired of having sex and he hid from me."

Byakuya listens with terrified attention and all the color drains from his face, "That all sounds…horrific."

Jushiro laughs softly so as not to wake the baby, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's not as bad as it sounds, but I thought you should be properly warned." He smiles down at the baby before returning his gaze to his guest again, "But, when I look at her, it all seems worth it. I wouldn't give her up for anything and you'll feel the same way about your baby."

"Thank you again for the advice." The sixth captain's mind is racing and he didn't know how in Soul Society he was ever going to survive the sheer embarrassment of being pregnant, but he figures if Captain Ukitake could manage then so could he.

Jushiro stands up again and begins walking toward the baby's room, "I'm going to put her to bed and then I have something to give you." Byakuya nods and Jushiro disappears into the baby's room for a few minutes. When he returns he's carry a few books in his arms, "Here are some books on pregnancy that Unohana gave me. I don't need them anymore and they'll help you a lot more than me now."

He passes the books to Byakuya and the noble takes them gratefully, "Thank you."

"No problem." The white haired man smiles again, "If you ever wonder about something that's not in there then feel free to come talk to me."

Before the sixth captain can respond appropriately, a pink clad Shunsui barges into the house, "Hey, Byakuya! Any luck with the baby making?"

He pats the nobleman on the back nearly making him drop the books in his hand, "I am hoping it was a success. Thank you for your concern."

Shunsui laughs as he makes his way to Jushiro, "That lieutenant of yours was scared to death when he came to talk to me the other day." He laughs again, "Poor kid." The bearded captain embraces his white haired lover and kisses him softly on the lips before releasing him, "Where's my little princess?"

Jushiro places a pale hand over Shunsui's mouth and gives him a scolding look, "She is asleep and I will have to ask you to stop yelling."

As the two elder captains argue about the pros and cons of waking or not waking the baby up, Byakuya leaves the house unnoticed and makes his way back to his own home. He had a lot to tell Renji and he hoped what he'd learned today doesn't scare his ruby haired lover into regretting having a baby.

TBC…

* * *

**Sorry for the non action going on here, but as soon as the pregnancy symptoms set in things will begin to get more interesting! Stick with me through this and be on the look out for chapter 7. Thanks again for reading!**


	7. Nothing To See Here

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Here is chapter 7. I'm sorry it isn't very long, but I have been having terrible bouts of jaw, neck, and head pain due to my TMJ and it feels like I might die from a head explosion. Anyway, enough about me...time for special thanks: drama50 for favoriting and following, stephfarrow94 for reviewing, Eva Galana for reviewing, ciarashaw12 for following, avalon-rose-jackson for following and favoriting, and kirenuchiha1 for favoriting and favoriting.**

**Also, it has been brought to my attention by a reader that using the term 'mother' for the pregnant guy may be offensive or uncomfortable to actual mother's who may be reading this. Just to let everyone know, I meant no offence by using that term. I do realize that Byakuya and Jushiro are men and they are not feminine at all. I just used that word because I didn't know any other word to use. Thank you so much for the reviewer who brought this to my attention. I will continue to use the term 'mother' simply because I have already used it in this fic and my other fic and I love consistensy. Just replace the word with something you perfer in your mind and once again I apologize if I've made anyone uncomfortable. I enjoy all constructive critisicm and that is a prime example of what CC is and once again thanks for the informative review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Renji seemed a little freaked out by all the things that he and Byakuya would have to deal with in the months leading up to the birth of their baby, but he soon rationalized that if other people could do it then so could he and Byakuya. Nothing particularly pregnancy related had happened yet and the two shinigami were beginning to think that they were going to have to try again. Byakuya pretended like it didn't bother him, but Renji could tell the noble was upset. The redhead, on the other hand, didn't know what to do or say to make his raven haired lover feel any better.

It had been two weeks since the 'first try at conception' and nothing weird or miraculous had happened. The two of them had gone to bed rather early and the lieutenant knew it was because Byakuya was depressed with the whole situation. The captain snuggled next to his tattooed lover, but they didn't talk and soon Renji fell asleep. He felt like he'd only been sleeping for a few minutes when he felt a persistent shaking.

He opens his brown eyes to look at Byakuya, "What's wrong? Why aren't ya sleeping?"

"Put your hand right here, Renji!" The nobleman sounded very excited as he grabs Renji's hand and places it on his lower abdomen, "Close your eyes and concentrate on my reiatsu. Then try to connect yours with mine."

The redhead obeys his lover's orders and closes his eyes. He senses Byakuya's subdued reiatsu and touches it with his own. He then feels something warm and tiny pulsing between his and Byakuya's reiatsu. He opens his eyes and looks at the noble with an excited smile on his face, "Is that…our kid?"

Byakuya returns the smile and nods, "It has to be. It is too small to be my reiatsu." The sixth captain places his hand over Renji's to be able to feel the little pulse again, "This is the first time I have been able to feel it. Captain Ukitake suggested that I try to sense it every day."

The crimson haired lieutenant's eyes shine with unshed tears of joy, "That's amazin' and all this time I thought it didn't work." He leans over and kisses Byakuya's cheek, "Ya don't feel weird at all?"

Byakuya shakes his head, "No, I feel the same as always, but Captain Ukitake said he did not feel nauseous until around the fourth week. He did not realize he was pregnant until the morning sickness began."

Renji's happy smile eventually fades and a serious look replaces it, "How do we know this will last? What if somethin' happens?"

The raven haired shinigami places a finger over Renji's lips, "Please, do not say that. I do not want to think about that possibility." He removes his finger and sits up to embrace his red haired lover, "We will just keep it to ourselves until we can know for sure, but I do not ever want to think about losing our baby."

Renji returns the embrace and rubs Byakuya's back with his hand, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to sound so negative." He tightens his hold on the captain as his smiles returns, "I'm so happy right now. I didn't think I would be because I was still scared about it all, but I don't think I've ever been this happy before."

"I am happy as well." Byakuya sniffles and tries to stop the tears from leaking out of his eyes, but his attempt fails making his tears land on Renji's bare skin.

"Are ya…crying?" Renji rarely ever saw Byakuya's tears and even though this was the perfect moment to shed happy tears, the redhead was still shocked to feel his lover's tears on his skin.

The noble sniffles again and nods, "I did not intend to cry, but it seems I am a bit more emotional than usual."

Renji chuckles softly and kisses the top of Byakuya's head, "It's alright…to tell ya the truth I'd be a little bit worried if ya didn't get emotional over somethin' so special."

The two men hug for a moment longer and feel the thumping little reiatsu hours into the night before they finally decide to turn in for the night.

At the fifth week of pregnancy, Byakuya was still going to squad duty as always and neither he nor Renji had told the rest of the squad anything about the pregnancy. There was no use in letting them know about it until it was absolutely necessary.

The squad was standing in a group on the Squad Six training ground with Byakuya standing before them. Renji was standing next to him as his captain gave out the training orders for the day, "Today's training will be…" Byakuya covers his mouth with his hand as he swallows audibly, "Pardon me, as I was saying, today your training may be a bit…different than…" The noble's hand once again covers his mouth as his other hand grips his stomach.

Renji, as well as every other squad member, notices the captain's discomfort. The lieutenant is the only one who even has a clue as to what is happening, "Captain Kuchiki, are ya feeling okay?"

Byakuya clears his throat and waves Renji's concern away, "I am fine, Lieutenant Abarai. The training for today will be a bit different than what you all may be used…to." The sixth captain covers his mouth yet again and a light sheen of sweat begins to form on his brow. A gurgling sound can be heard coming from the noble's stomach as his throat clenches uncomfortably.

"Captain Kuchiki, do ya think some water might help?" Renji knew water wouldn't help, but he didn't want to give anything away in front of the squad and he knew this whole ordeal was very embarrassing for his lover.

Byakuya keeps his mouth covered as he shakes his head, "E-excuse me." The captain begins making his way across the training field, but he only gets as far as the bushes surrounding the field before he loses the contents of his stomach into the foliage.

The rest of the squad begins whispering to each other in shock and concern for their captain. Renji looks back and forth between his lover and the squad not being real sure what to do. He finally addresses the squad, "Okay, begin with the training exercise from yesterday." When the squad remains standing in a group still gawking at their vomiting captain, Renji raises his voice, "Get to work! Nothing to see here…start training!"

With the sound of Renji's authoritative voice, the squad separates and begins the familiar training of the day before. The redhead makes his way to the bushes where his lover is still getting rid of his breakfast. The tattooed lieutenant removes his captain's scarf to keep it out of the vomit's trajectory and pulls the black strands of hair back, "Well, I think it's safe to say that the morning sickness has started."

The sweating captain gives his red haired lover a hate-filled glare, "Fuck you."

Renji's eyes widen at Byakuya's unusual use of profanity, but he continues talking, "That's what got ya into this mess." He receives another glare, but the next wave of vomiting stops any other words of passionate hate.

When the vomiting stops, Renji pulls a handkerchief from his robes and helps the captain wipe his mouth. Byakuya replaces his scarf around his neck once he's cleaned himself up, "How am I going to explain this to the squad?"

Renji reaches out and pushes a piece of sweaty black hair off the captain's forehead, "Everyone gets sick now and again, captain. We'll just tell them it was food poisoning."

"Food poisoning?" An angry expression appears on the nobleman's face at Renji's suggestion, "And just how will I explain the constant sickness for weeks with food poisoning?!"

Renji swallows his nervousness, "Maybe, you should go lie down. Yer gettin' very mad and loud and it's not like ya."

"I do not want to go lie down!" He balls his hands into fists as a nerve on his forehead begins to pulse, "That will not solve…"

Before Byakuya can get the rest of his sentence out, he grabs his stomach and bends over the bushes again. As Renji hears the stomach juices hit the leaves of the bushes he shakes his head, "Yer right, food poisoning is never gonna work."

When the vomiting finally stops for the day, the nobleman decides that maybe he should go lie down, but the whole rest of the day was hell for the red haired lieutenant. Every time he went to go check on his lover, he got yelled at and the captain just stayed in a bad mood for the rest of the day. If this was how Byakuya was going to act for the whole nine months, Renji didn't think he or the squad could take it.

TBC…

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and keep the CC coming. I need all the help I can get. Chapter 8 coming soon!**


	8. I Cannot Do This Alone

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Hi, I'm finally back with an update. Sorry it took me so long with this update. Anyway, special thanks time: TokenAsian for following, stephfarrow94 for reviewing, Mpreglover11 for reviewing, IssaHORROR for reviewing, Mina Kye for reviewing, Firebirdever for following, GrimmjowUkitakeUlquiorra for favoriting, JuuxShun fan for favoriting, following, and reviewing, shastagranger for following, Sadistic-Dream-Pair for following, and Soverign-Saturn for favoriting. **

**Thanks for all the support and thanks to everyone who is reading!**

* * *

As the week went on, Byakuya's bad mode never wavered and Renji was being chewed out for everything. At six weeks, the two of them had gone to Squad Four to make sure everything was going well with the pregnancy and as far as the baby went everything was fine. Byakuya on the other hand was beyond irritable and Renji had to forcibly hold his tongue between his teeth to keep from commenting and either hurting his lover's feelings and/or getting chewed out even more.

The morning after the six week check-up started the same as all their morning's had started since the pregnancy. Byakuya bolted from the futon to retch in the bathroom. The redhead gets out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom as well to help hold the captain's raven locks out of the way or to try and soothe him by rubbing his back. He didn't know what else to do and this seemed to be the only thing he didn't get fussed at about…until now.

Once the first wave of vomiting is over, Byakuya wipes his mouth and gives his crimson haired lover a glare, "Why must you always follow me in here? Is it not bad enough that you have to hear me at my worst, but you also have to witness it?"

The tattooed shinigami releases his lover's hair and acts as if he'd just been slapped in the face, "I was just tryin' to help. I don't know what else to do."

"I do not need help." The sixth captain wipes the sweat from his brow before hovering over the toilet again, "Please, go away and I will meet you at the breakfast table."

Renji only nods and as he leaves he hears Byakuya retch once more. He makes his way back to the bedroom and gets dressed before going to the breakfast table. He tries waiting for his lover to join him, but as the minutes tick by and Byakuya doesn't show up, the redhead begins eating without him. Renji is completely finished with his meal and there is still no sign of Byakuya. The lieutenant stands up and hesitantly makes his way to the bedroom and when he enters, he sees the black haired man lying on the futon, "Byakuya, are ya feeling okay?"

"Do I look like I am feeling okay?" The cranky captain pulls the cover up over his head to try and shut out his lover's voice.

Renji frowns and tries to remember that it's just the hormones talking, "Well, I could bring yer breakfast up here if ya want."

Byakuya lets out an annoyed sigh as he removes the cover from his head and sits up, "I do not want anything else to have to get rid of." He lays back down and returns the cover over his head, "Now, please, leave me alone."

"Um, okay." He scratches the back of his head and once again reminds himself that Byakuya is pregnant, "I'll just see ya when ya make it to squad duty." The tattooed lieutenant leaves the room and closes the door behind him before the grumpy shinigami can fuss at him some more.

When the ruby haired man makes it to Squad Six, he gets the squad started on a training exercise before making his way to the office to begin on paperwork. He was half way through the stack on his desk when Byakuya enters the office. He wanted to ask if his lover was feeling better, but he decided not to say anything considering he'd just get chewed out again. The nobleman sits down with a groan and doesn't even so much as look at Renji. The redhead felt so detached from his lover nowadays. He didn't know what to do or say any more and they acted more like roommates than soon to be parents. The lieutenant wondered if Byakuya would be this way for the remaining eight months or if eventually he would settle down and stop being so grumpy.

Renji hadn't even noticed that during his thinking, he had stopped doing his paperwork and had begun staring at the object of his thoughts. The captain clears his throat and Renji breaks his thoughts to actually look at his lover, "Is something the matter, Lieutenant Abarai? Do I have something on my face or do you just enjoy staring at me instead of doing your work?"

"I apologize, Captain Kuchiki. I didn't mean to stare." Renji's cheeks turn pink as he returns to his work and the noble continues working as well.

Renji was beginning to think that maybe today would get better. His lover wasn't speaking, but then again, he never talked too much when paperwork needed to be done. At least Byakuya wasn't fussing at him or giving him that hate-filled glare. Things seemed to be looking up…that is until the captain went out to the training grounds to begin a new training session. He told the squad what to do and they obediently followed his orders and then the noble turned to face Renji, "Did I not tell you that this is what I wanted the squad to work on today, Lieutenant Abarai?"

The redhead clenches his hands into fists as he answers his captain, "Yes, sir, but ya didn't seem to be feeling well earlier and I wasn't sure if ya were comin' to squad duty or not. I began a different training session because I thought you would want to be present for the new training session."

"Did you think I was telling you about the new training for my health?" He crosses his arms over his chest as he once again gives Renji that hateful glare, "Did you think it was part of our pillow talk? I told you about that training method because I wanted the squad to do it today. You never listen and quite frankly I am tired of repeating myself."

The crimson haired man swallows his nasty comment and pushes down his anger before responding, "I apologize, captain. I didn't realize yer intentions when ya explained it to me."

The rest of the day was even worse and by the time squad duty was over Renji was ready to punch his lover in the face. When they returned home things didn't fare any better as dinner was interrupted by another complaint of something else Renji had done wrong. The noble finishes his dinner first and leaves a fuming Renji at the table alone. This kind of treatment had to end and the lieutenant was going to do something about it.

Renji stands up from the table and makes his way to their shared bedroom. He opens the door to once again see Byakuya lying down, "Sit up, Byakuya. We need to talk."

The captain sits up reluctantly with an annoyed look on his face, "We cannot talk if I am lying down?"

"No, because I want yer full attention for this." Renji takes in a deep breath and lets it back out slowly before speaking again, "I'm tired of being yer sounding board. All you've done since ya got pregnant is fuss and chew me out. I haven't done anything to be treated this way. I know yer uncomfortable and ya don't feel good because things are changin' inside ya with the baby and all. I know I don't understand what yer feeling, but you wanted this. You wanted a baby and I gave it to ya. This is not my fault." He runs a shaking hand through his already loose ponytail, "I'm just tryin' to help ya. Ya don't have to be so goddamn independent all the time…especially now. Yer makin' me feel like I'm just a sperm donor or somethin' cause ya never let me help and everything I do to help ya tell me I did it wrong."

Byakuya only stares in silence as Renji continues to release his pent up anger, "I don't wanna do this, but I feel like it would be better for our relationship if I started back living in my lieutenant's quarters. That doesn't mean we're breaking up and that doesn't mean that I don't still wanna help ya, but I can't take this grumpy version of you very much longer without snapping." Renji tries not to cry when he looks at the pitiful face of his lover, "I'm just gonna pack a few of my things."

Byakuya stands up from the futon and makes his way to his red haired lover and wraps his arms around Renji, "Please do not go, Renji. I am incredibly sorry for my behavior." Tears fall from the captain's eyes and soak into the fabric of Renji's shirt, "I feel as if I cannot control any aspect of my life and I am a stranger in my own body and mind. I throw up without warning and I cannot control it and I am always angry and upset, but I do not know why. I did not realize I was taking my frustrations out on you." He squeezes the redhead tighter not wanting to let him go, "I guess I am just not used to someone else handling my own affairs and I do not mean to be so stubborn. I do need your help because I cannot do this alone. Please, stay with me and I promise that I will do better. I cannot do this alone…I cannot do this without you."

The tattooed shinigami returns his lover's desperate hug and tries to soothe his upset captain with his words, "I don't ever wanna leave ya and I don't wanna stay in my lieutenant's quarters, but I can't handle another minute of being yer punching bag. I won't go tonight and I'll give ya another chance, but please try to remember that we're in this together. I love you so much and I never wanna hurt ya."

"I love you too and I am sorry." He lifts his head from Renji's chest and places an apologetic kiss on his lover's lips, "You should have told me of my undesirable behavior before."

Renji chuckles as he guides Byakuya back to the bed, "Yeah, I know, but I thought it would eventually pass and I didn't wanna hurt yer feelings."

"And, you thought that leaving would not hurt my feelings?" The two of them lie down on the futon and Byakuya lays his head on Renji's chest listening to his heart beat.

The ruby haired shinigami wraps his arms protectively around his lover and kisses the top of his head, "I guess by this point I wasn't thinkin' clearly."

"Do not hesitate to tell me how you feel from this point on." He takes in the scent of his lover and snuggles closer to him.

Renji smiles when he soon hears the soft sounds of his captain's breathing and he knows the noble is asleep, "Well, that's one crisis averted. I wonder how many more we'll have to deal with."

TBC…

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and stay tuned for chapter 9!**


	9. Maintaining Sanity

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait also I'm not sure how productive this chapter will be. I'm finding this fic a bit more difficult to write than my Shun/Ju Mpreg fic. I don't want this one to be too similiar to the other one, but I can only think of so many pregnancy things to switch up between the couples. Anyway, I'll let you decide what you think about it.**

**Special thanks time: Thanks to Jushiro-Melissa for following, favoriting, and reviewing, MinaBlueGlass for favoriting, Mimu for reviewing, IssaHORROR for reviewing, stephfarrow94 for reviewing, imastrawberryIchigo for following, TimingIsImportantInHarryPott er for favoriting, PriciOzy for following, wiiblack for following, and Nitinha56 for favoriting and following. **

**Thanks everyone! All this support sure does mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

The next morning, Byakuya rushes to the restroom as usual and this time when Renji appears to help him with his hair, the noble allows him to do it and doesn't snap at him. The two shinigami get in the shower together and once again Renji helps Byakuya clean himself up and the raven haired captain allows it without grumbling. Then the two make their way to the dining room and have a quiet breakfast without any shouting. The redhead was glad that he finally spoke up about the way Byakuya was treating him, but he could tell the nobleman was uncomfortable, "Are you feelin' okay, Byakuya?"

The sixth captain places a hand on his stomach and shakes his head, "No, I do not think I can eat this meal. The smell is terrible." He covers his mouth with his other hand and excuses himself from the table.

He barely makes it to the nearest restroom when Renji hears the sounds of morning sickness again. The lieutenant stands up and disposes of his lover's unsatisfactory breakfast and tells the servants to make something a little blander. When the captain returns to the dining room the new breakfast is set before him. He looks at his ruby haired lover and gives him a small smile before taking a few bites of his new breakfast.

When breakfast is finished the two Squad Six members begin making their way to squad duty. On their walk to Squad Six (because flash step made Byakuya nauseous), Renji feels the delicate hand of his pale lover cradle into his own. The tattooed lieutenant smiles as he squeezes his captain's hand and the two of them hold hands until they make it to Squad Six. Byakuya releases Renji's hand and gives him a smile as they both make their way into the office.

The day is fairly uneventful as Byakuya starts the squad on their training and he and Renji begin the large stack of papers on their desks. The nobleman is quiet as they work, but every-so-often Renji notices an uncomfortable expression flash across Byakuya's features and he knows his pregnant lover still isn't feeling well. When lunch time rolls around, the captain doesn't open his lunch and gives Renji a sour look, "Do you think you can handle the squad alone for the rest of the day? I am still feeling ill and I think it would be best if I relaxed a bit."

"Sure, I can handle it, but aren't ya gonna eat somethin'?" He pulls his own lunch out and begins setting it out on the desk, "I know ya don't feel well, but ya gotta eat somethin' fer the baby."

A faint smile shows on Byakuya's face at Renji's concern, "I am well aware of the baby's needs and I will eat as soon as my insides stop twisting."

"Is there anything I can do to help ya?" He gives his lover a sad look and frowns because he knows Byakuya would never take off early unless he was really hurting.

The captain shakes his head, "No, I just need to relax and your taking care of the squad is help enough." Renji nods and Byakuya leaves the squad.

When the sixth captain leaves Squad Six he doesn't head to the Kuchiki manor, he makes his way to Squad Thirteen. He knew the white haired captain always took off half a day on Wednesday and Byakuya needed to talk to someone who understood what he was going through. The raven haired shinigami is more out of breath than he'd ever been once he finally made it to the thirteenth captain's home. He stops to catch his breath a few times, but being pregnant certainly didn't do anything for his energy level and as soon as he catches his breath he finally knocks on the door.

The white haired thirteenth captain opens the door and frowns when he sees how exhausted Byakuya looks, "Come in and sit down. You look terrible…no offense."

"None taken." Byakuya enters the home and sits down in the first chair he approaches, "I did not realize the walk here would be so tiring."

Jushiro closes the door and stands beside the chair Byakuya is residing in, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I just need to rest for a moment." The noble closes his eyes for a few seconds and when he opens them he notices the thirteenth captain has retrieved Emiko from somewhere. The sixth captain was shocked to see how much the baby had grown since he'd last seen her, "Emiko has grown a lot since I last saw her."

Jushiro smiles as he places her on the floor, "Yes, she has, but it has been six weeks since you visited. I'm assuming you and Renji are now expecting considering your fatigue." He chuckles a bit at the surprised look on Byakuya's face, "The last time you were here the two of you had only just tried to get pregnant. Did you not realize it had been so long?"

Before the raven haired shinigami can answer, he feels something brush against his leg. When he looks down he notices that Emiko had moved from her seat beside Jushiro and was now sitting next to him, "I did not realize it had been so long, but our first attempt was successful and I am around six weeks." He looks down at the baby again and can't stop the smile that forms on his face, "She is crawling now I see."

The elder captain smiles and nods, "She's not very good at it just yet, but she's almost eight months old and she sort of scoots and rolls until she gets where she's going. She certainly has taken a liking to you. She usually shies away from new people, but she's liked you from the start."

Byakuya bends down to pick Emiko up, but doesn't pick her up as another wave of nausea washes over him. He sits back up and covers his mouth with his hand, "I apologize. I am still feeling ill from this morning."

"No need to apologize, Byakuya. Morning sickness is not just limited to the morning and it can be quite debilitating." He stands up before continuing his talk, "I'll make you some tea that should help with the nausea. Shunsui found it when I was pregnant and it really does help." He begins walking to the kitchen, but turns around just before getting there, "You don't mind looking after Emiko for a few minutes do you?"

"Not at all." He finally successfully manages to pick the baby up, "And, thank you for the tea."

"It's no problem at all." The thirteenth captain then disappears into the kitchen.

While Jushiro is making tea, Byakuya holds the baby and feels for himself how much she's grown simply by how much heavier she is. Emiko giggles and coos as she fiddles with his scarf until she finally looks up at him with a cute smile on her face. He returns her smile and holds her for a bit longer until she decides she wants down. He grants her wish and places her back on the floor when she finally notices her mother is missing. Emiko looks around the room in confusion before letting out a very loud wail. The sixth captain immediately stands up and scoops the crying baby into his arms just as Jushiro returns with the tea.

When Emiko sees her mother she stops crying and smiles. Jushiro shakes his head at her over dramatic reaction to his absence, "I always come back don't I? You are such a drama queen." He places the tea on the table in the living room and takes the baby from Byakuya, "Thank you for watching her."

The two captains return to their seats where Emiko promptly begs to get back down. Jushiro places her on the floor and takes his own cup of tea. Byakuya sips his tea quietly for a moment before finally speaking, "I came to get your advice on a few issues that I thought you might be familiar with from your own pregnancy."

"Well, first things first, I never congratulated you on your wonderful news of being pregnant…so congratulations to you and Renji." When the noble doesn't respond, the white haired captain frowns, "It is wonderful news isn't it? This is what you wanted, right?"

Byakuya takes another sip of his tea before answering the older shinigami's question, "It is wonderful news and I thank you for your congratulatory wishes, but I'm not sure how I will make it another eight months without losing my mind."

"Several things will cause you to all but lose your sanity when you're expecting, but I'm going to need specifics to be able to help." He sips his tea again and watches Emiko investigate Byakuya's pants leg with curious fingers.

The black haired captain lets out a sigh, "Renji wants to help with everything and I just don't know how to let him help. Not only that, but I've been taking all my anger out on him…he even threatened to…to leave, but I managed to prevent that from happening." He takes in a deep breath before letting it slowly back out, "I am not really angry with him, but I can't show my anger in front of just anyone and it only seems as if I am angry with him when it is really all the stress of the day accumulating in my mind." He finally notices the curious baby and picks her up again, "I do not mean to be angry and I do not even know why I am angry most of the time. I feel as if I am a guest in my own body. It is very frustrating to say the least."

Jushiro chuckles softly and the nobleman looks slightly offended, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at your plight, but it's not unusual to feel the way you're feeling." He puts his tea cup down and continues speaking, "I never was very anger, but I was extremely emotional. I cried over the tiniest things and I cried in front of Shunsui because I trusted him the most with my feelings and it wasn't anything he did, but a lot of the time he thought it was his fault." He stands up and walks toward Byakuya to take the baby from him as he notices the noble having a hard time containing the wiggly baby, "The key to everything is talking. If you can talk about the things that are bothering you with Renji the way you're discussing them with me then the two of you should be fine."

"That sounds very easy, but talking is harder to do than it seems." He laces his fingers together and places them in his lap, "I find that I am over emotional when discussing my feelings about my pregnancy now than I was before. I feel as if I will never be myself again."

Emiko tugs on her mother's white hair as he addresses Byakuya's concerns, "Your emotions will get better, but you won't fully be back to normal until after the baby is born." He sits back down as the baby becomes fussier and positions her to begin rocking her, "Someone certainly needs a nap." The two men are quiet for a long time, but Jushiro eventually breaks the silence with more words, "When are you planning on telling people your good news?"

"I am not sure. I am not even used to the idea myself yet." He unconsciously touches his abdomen and smiles, "I do not even know how to begin telling people."

"Then perhaps you should start by telling your sister." Byakuya's eyes widen at his words and the thirteenth captain realizes the noble had completely forgotten about Rukia, "Rukia is concerned about you. She's seen you coming here a lot and asked me what was wrong. I refused to tell her, but maybe you should let your sister know that she is to be an aunt in the near future. I'm sure she would be overjoyed to know her brother and her best friend are expecting a little bundle of joy."

Byakuya frowns at his own mistake, "I have been so preoccupied with my own discomfort that I completely forgot about Rukia."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you once you tell her the good news." He kisses the top of Emiko's head and Byakuya notices the baby is asleep, "Perhaps, you and Renji could invite her over for supper and tell her tonight. She's been very distracted at squad duty because of her concern for you."

Byakuya nods, "That is a wonderful idea, Captain Ukitake. I need to be going and inform Renji of our dinner guest."

The two captains stand up and Jushiro speaks once again, "Wait here and I'll get the box of tea I made for you. I don't need it anymore and it should do you some good."

Before Byakuya can object, the thirteenth captain and the sleeping Emiko disappear to the kitchen to retrieve the tea. Jushiro returns with the tea and Byakuya bids him farewell as he makes his way back to the Kuchiki manor. He certainly hoped Rukia approved of his and Renji's soon to be new addition to the family.

TBC…

* * *

**Thanks for reading and be on the look out for chapter 10!**


	10. Aunt Rukia

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**I'm back with chapter 10. Sorry it took so long, but on the day that I was planning to update I got really sick with a fever and throwing up and such...needless to say, I did not feel like writing. Anyway, I'm better now and here is a new chapter. Also, you have probbably noticed that this fic is progressing slower than my other fic meaning there will be considerably more chapters, but that's okay, right?**

**Okay, special thanks time. Thanks to IssaHORROR for reviewing, stephfarrow94 for reviewing, Gravity's Child for revieiwing, ctofil for favoriting and following, Selene of the Pure Moon for following and reviewing, Toshiruki forever for reviewing, following, and favoriting, blood87 for following, DeityOfDeath for following and favoriting, e2tavi for following, kumiko mitarashi for following, and Shadonic25 for favoriting.**

**Also, thanks to all you guys that are still favoriting and reviewing "How Do You Choose?" You are all very much appreciated!**

* * *

After leaving Captain Ukitake's home, Byakuya makes it back to his own manor as quickly as possible without using flash step considering it still made him nauseous. In fact, the sixth captain managed to make it back a few minutes before Renji walked in from squad duty. Byakuya quickly explains his plans for inviting Rukia over for dinner to his lover and then disappears into the bedroom to get ready after informing Renji to invite her over. The redhead lets out a sigh of frustration because it wasn't like Byakuya to make spontaneous plans like this, but considering Rukia was his lover's sister and his best friend, he sent the petite shinigami a message through hell butterfly. It didn't take long for her send a reply informing him that she would be happy to join them for dinner and would see them then.

The tattooed lieutenant knew exactly why Byakuya wanted Rukia to come over. It was to inform her of her soon-to-be aunt status. Renji agreed that she needed to be told, but the thought of telling his best friend that he had impregnated her older brother was a little unnerving to say the least. He continues fretting about her visit as he makes his way to the bedroom and when he enters, he notices Byakuya standing beside the closet completely naked and soaking wet. All this meant was that the noble had just finished bathing and was now deciding on something appropriate to wear for his sister's visit, but Renji found it incredibly sexy.

It had been a month and a half since they last made love. He knew that it wasn't just Byakuya being uncaring of his needs, he knew it was because the sixth captain still felt nauseous most of the time and he was always tired, but the redhead couldn't deny the fact that he was ridiculously horny. He eventually looks away from his naked lover and clears his throat before speaking, "I told Rukia about yer dinner invite and she said she'd be happy to join us."

The raven haired nobleman turns away from his closet to look at Renji and nods, "Thank you, Renji…is it alright with you for me to tell Rukia our good news so soon?"

"Of course it's alright." Renji gives Byakuya a smile, "She is part of the family and she needs to know." Byakuya nods again and turns his attention back to the closet, "I'm gonna take a shower before she gets here." The noble only nods again to let Renji know he heard him and the redhead makes his way to the bathroom. He needed a shower anyway to wash away all the grime and sweat he'd acquired by helping the squad train, but he also needed a very cold shower to wash away the boner he'd acquired while daydreaming about fucking Byakuya into the closet.

The two shinigami finally manage to get dressed and sit together as they await Rukia's arrival. Byakuya can't help but notice Renji's uneasy reiatsu and feels as if he should reassure his lover somehow, "Renji, are you sure you are okay with telling Rukia? We do not have to do it today if you are uncomfortable at all. This is your news as well as mine."

The crimson haired soul reaper grabs Byakuya's hand and squeezes it softly in his own hand, "I'm fine…really. I'm just a little nervous is all. This is a big deal and I'm just anxious."

The captain gives Renji a small smile of understanding, "This will be good practice for us. We will have to tell everyone else soon enough and it will not be as easy as telling Rukia."

"Don't remind me…I'm already queasy just thinkin' about it." He leans in and kisses Byakuya softly on the lips and he wishes he could do more to the noble than just kiss him, but luckily one of the servants enters the room to inform them of Rukia's arrival pulling him from his dirty thoughts.

Renji pulls away from Byakuya and they both stand, but before they leave the room there in to make their way to the dining room Byakuya looks at him, "If you think you are queasy then how do you suppose I feel? I only hope that I do not vomit in front of Rukia during the middle of our dinner." Renji chuckles when he sees the noble's rare smile of joviality. They once again connect their hands as they make their way to the dining room and sit down.

Shortly after the two of them are seated, a servant enters the room with Rukia in tow and pulls the diminutive woman's seat out for her. Rukia thanks the servant and sits down. The servant nods and just as quickly as she entered the servant leaves the room. Before any type of conversation can begin, the food is brought into the dining room and placed before them on the table. There is plenty of shifting and moving going on and until the servants leave the room the pregnancy discussion would have to wait. Finally, the servants leave the dining room and all is quiet again until Byakuya speaks up, "I am very pleased that you could join us this evening on such short notice, Rukia."

"It was no trouble, brother. I'm actually glad you invited me over. I haven't come to visit in quite a while." She gives them both a grateful smile as she takes a sip of her drink.

Byakuya also takes a sip of his own drink before responding, "I hope our invitation has not hindered any type of squad duties you need to attend to."

She shakes her head as she begins filling her plate with food, "Actually, Captain Ukitake didn't give me any outside assignments for this evening." A curious look appears on her face, "It's as if he knew you were going to invite me over or something."

"Well, that was considerate of him." Byakuya begins filling his own plate and Renji does the same.

Renji knew now whose idea it actually was to invite Rukia over. Now it made sense why Byakuya so suddenly wanted to invite Rukia over and tell her. Renji smiles to himself at this discovery and realizes that Captain Ukitake is too nice for his own good. The redhead finishes making his plate and finally addresses his best friend, "So, how have ya been, Rukia? I heard ya just got back from the Living World about a week ago. How was Ichigo and the gang?"

Renji and Rukia both notice the noble visibly bristle at the mention of Ichigo, but Byakuya doesn't say a word as Rukia begins answering Renji's questions, "Ichigo is still as stubborn as ever and he never listens to anything I have to say. He always thinks he knows so much, but I've got news for him…one day he's going to wish he hadn't made so much fun of my drawings and that he actually listened to the importance behind the drawings!"

Renji smiles at that because he knew just how much Ichigo loved to make fun of Rukia's little illustrated bunnies, "Okay, so Ichigo is Ichigo…and everyone else?"

Byakuya tries to listens to the childhood friend's conversation, but the only two bites he'd taken of his food were playing havoc with his stomach. He decides that perhaps he should slow down and just drink some more water. He really didn't want to lose the content of his stomach at the table much less in front of Rukia. The sixth captain takes a few sips of his drink, but soon discovers that it only made things worse and a very uncomfortable groan leaves his mouth against his will.

Renji and Rukia halt their conversation to stare at Byakuya and Renji speaks up first, "Hey, babe…are ya alright?"

The raven haired shinigami gives Renji a horrified look and the redhead knows exactly what's wrong, but Byakuya answers as calmly as ever, "I apologize for worrying the two of you, but it is nothing to worry about. I just swallowed my food down the wrong way."

Rukia, however, doesn't look convinced with her brother's excuse, "Are you sure, brother? You don't look like you feel very well."

Byakuya looks at Renji as if asking for permission and the redhead nods. The nobleman returns his gaze to Rukia, "Actually, Rukia, there is something that Renji and I need to tell you."

"What is it?" A worried expression springs to her face, "Are you okay? Is something wrong with you? Are you sick?"

"Rukia, calm down." The captain smiles softly to reassure his worried sister before speaking again, "The news we have to tell you is not bad news." Byakuya takes in a deep breath and as he lets it back out slowly, he grabs Renji's hand under the table, "As you well know, Renji and I have been in a relationship for almost four years and it is only natural for couples to want to express their love through the creation of…offspring."

The petite woman looks back and forth between her brother and her best friend as Byakuya's words slowly sink into her brain. Suddenly, her eyes widen and her small hands come up to cover her mouth as she gasps, "You two are having a baby?! I'm so excited! How far along and is it a boy or a girl and have you thought of a name?! I don't know what to do! I'm so excited!" She jumps up from her seat and makes her way to the other side of the table to hug her older brother, "I never thought this would happen! I'm going to be an aunt!"

She lets go of Byakuya and wraps her arms around Renji, but continues to try and jump up and down, "Calm down, Rukia…I'm glad yer happy, but if ya want yer niece or nephew to have a dad then ya need to stop huggin' me so forcefully."

Rukia finally releases them both, but doesn't return to her seat and continues to bounce up and down, "Tell me everything! Can I touch it?!"

Byakuya watches in amusement as his sister continues to exude excitement, but he still reflexively brings his hand down protectively over his stomach, "There really is nothing to touch just yet, Rukia. Have a seat and we will discuss this in more detail."

The raven haired female's cheeks suddenly turn an embarrassed shade of pink as she makes her way back to her seat, "I'm sorry for my overexcitement, but this is just too amazing."

Byakuya waves her embarrassment away as he begins discussing his pregnancy again, "I am only six weeks along and you among only a handful of other people know about our news. I am very happy that you are so excited, but I will have to ask that you not tell anyone just yet. Renji and I would like to wait a few more weeks before going public with the news. Captain Ukitake already knows meaning you do not have to keep it from him, but please do not tell anyone else."

Rukia makes the motion of zipping a zipper across her lips and nods, "I will not tell anyone. I promise, but I want to know everything you find out from now on."

Byakuya nods, "I will be sure to keep you informed on all the important matters."

The tattooed lieutenant finally decides to interrupt the siblings conversation, "We're really glad that yer happy about this, Rukia." He looks at Byakuya for a moment before continuing to speak, "We haven't told the clan yet."

The nobleman frowns, but nods all the same, "Renji and I are certain the clan will not be happy with our decision to have a child in this manner."

Rukia crosses her arms over her chest and frowns as well, "That's not fair! They should just be happy that they're getting an heir."

"You know how strict the clan can be, Rukia." Byakuya once again grabs Renji's hand in his as he continues talking, "The clan is still not completely happy with the fact that I have taken another man as my partner, but we can only hope that they accept our child." The room is quiet and the food is forgotten, but the silence is broken when Byakuya stands up, "I'm not very hungry, but the two of you should finish eating. I am going to the bedroom to lie down, but I am sure Renji would love to entertain you, Rukia. Good night."

"Good night, brother." Rukia and Renji watch as the nobleman leaves the dining room and the two shinigami are quiet for a while as they finish eating their dinner.

When dinner is finished the two friends make their way to the living room to sit down and talk. Rukia begins the conversation, "Wow, Renji, I can't believe you went and knocked my brother up."

Renji laughs at how utterly unsophisticated Rukia's statement sounds, "Jeeze, Rukia. Don't say it like that! Ya make it sound dirty."

She giggles at his blushing face, "But, seriously, how does all this make you feel? You're gonna be a dad! That is so weird to think about."

"It is weird to think about, but I'm actually really happy about it." He lets out a sigh, "I didn't think I would be when Byakuya first brought it up. I didn't really want to have kids just yet, but he really wanted it and just the fact that he wanted it so bad kinda inadvertently made me want it more."

Rukia smiles at her best friend's words, "I think you'll make a wonderful daddy, but I really hope my brother isn't a totally strict mommy."

"Maybe bein' pregnant will soften him up a little." Renji gives Rukia another smile, "He already seems pretty fond of Captain Ukitake's baby so I'm sure he'll be great mom to his own kid."

The two of them are quiet for a long time as they just enjoyed being able to spend time together. Finally, Rukia stands up, "I'm actually kind of jealous of you and my brother. I wish I was having a little baby and I never thought I'd say that."

"Well, I hope yer future kids learn how to draw better than you otherwise Ichigo will have a new person to torture about their drawing." Renji laughs as Rukia playfully hits him on the arm.

"My drawing is perfectly fine! You and Ichigo just don't have good taste." She walks to the door and begins slipping her shoes on, "I need to go and get some rest. I'm sure Captain Ukitake will make up for my not having an assignment tonight by giving me something difficult to do tomorrow."

Renji stands up as well and hugs her, "Alright, see ya later then."

"Yeah, see ya." She leaves the manor and soon flash steps away.

The redheaded soul reaper closes the door and begins making his way to the bedroom. He was really glad that Rukia was happy for them, but he was not happy that he had to sleep next to Byakuya all night, but not get to have sex with him. Perhaps, he should take another cold shower before bed.

TBC…

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and maybe it won't take so long for chapter 11.**


	11. Don't Swallow

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long for this update and sorry it's so short. I have no excuses except for laziness. Special thanks: stephfarrow94 for reviewing, irockyourworld123 for favoriting and following, Toshiruki forever for reviewing, Itachi'sMainGirl for favoriting, mari-mari1 for following, lokivsanubis for reviewing, favoriting and following, animelover2290 for favoriting and following, and toshirorukia23 for favoriting and following.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

At thirteen weeks (three months and a week), Byakuya's morning sickness ended quite abruptly. He actually woke up one morning and didn't feel the need to expel all the food he'd eaten the day before and when he met Renji in the dining room for breakfast he actually ate a normal meal that stayed down the entire say. Everyone could tell that the noble was in a better mood and the squad was especially happy because they were still in the dark about the whole pregnancy thing anyway. All they knew was that their captain had been very ill and moody for the past three months. Now, the only problem they had was their lieutenant being in a mad mood. Renji's mood, however, had nothing to do with morning sickness, the tattooed redhead was irritable due to his three months with no sex.

Renji had read in all those books Byakuya kept around the house that the mother was usually more horny and Captain Kyoraku had told him the same thing, but his lover just…wasn't. The sixth captain never asked for sex and he never flirted in the bedroom anymore and even when Renji tried to initiate things the noble would quickly tell him that he wasn't in the mood. The crimson haired soul reaper hoped the chastity belt mode would break soon because he felt as if he would explode if he had to go five more months with just his hand for company.

That night, the lovers are lying together in the futon with Byakuya's head resting on Renji's chest and the redhead's arm cradled around his lover's body with his hand resting lightly on his very small bump of a belly. The nobleman can sense Renji's frustrated reiatsu and doesn't want him to send his frustration into the baby with his hand so close to their little family addition, "Renji, is something the matter?"

Renji is suddenly pulled from his inner fantasy of fucking Byakuya into next week at the sound of his lover's voice and clears his throat before speaking, "Nah, nothin's wrong. Why are ya askin'?"

The sixth captain shifts a bit to be able to look at Renji's face, "You just seem frustrated is all. You can tell me if something is bothering you."

"I don't know, Byakuya. It's nothin'…really." He places his rough hand on the noble's face and smiles as he smooth his hand along the skin, "I'm just tired."

The raven haired captain pulls away from Renji's touch and gives him a concerned look, "Your reiatsu does not feel as if you are just tired." Byakuya lets out a worried sigh before speaking again, "Are you angry with me?"

Renji sits up a bit on the futon and gives Byakuya a shocked look, "No, why would I be angry with ya? Yer actually easier to live with now that the morning sickness is gone. I'm not mad."

The pale shinigami looks down at the futon knowing something is bothering his fiery haired lieutenant, but doesn't know how to get him to talk, "I know something is bothering you, Renji and I thought that you would trust me enough by now to tell me when you are not feeling like yourself."

"It's not that I don't trust ya. It's just…" The lieutenant lets out loud sigh and shakes his head, "Ya know what I'll just be honest with ya…I'm horny." He runs his hands through his red hair and almost laughs at the expression on his captain's face, "I know ya thought I had some deep dark secret that was botherin' me, but that's all that's botherin' me. I'm so horny that I can't even be civil to the squad. They think I've turned into a demon."

Byakuya blinks a few times at Renji's bluntness before letting out a small chuckle, "So that is why the squad has been avoiding you for weeks. I thought they were trying to get out of training."

"So…does that mean we can have sex?" Renji gives his lover a hopeful look before frowning at Byakuya's shaking head, "Of course not."

Byakuya returns the redhead's frown with one of his own, "I am not trying to be neglectful of your needs, but I just cannot find any interest in having sex and it is not you." Byakuya notices the little boy pout on his lover's face and continues his explanation, "You are still very attractive and I do not want to have sex with anyone but you. I do not know how to explain the way I am feeling. I just do not feel aroused at all. I am very sorry."

"Do ya think it'll be like this the whole time yer pregnant?" His pout gets worse as he tries to discuss it with his lover.

The captain shakes his head again, "I have no way of knowing that, Renji, but the books do say that some mother's do not crave sex when they are pregnant. Regretfully, I feel as if I may one of the ones who does not crave it." He leans into the lieutenant and kisses him lightly on the cheek, "I am terribly sorry that things turned out this way. I do not wish for you to be unhappy."

Renji lets out a heavy sigh and nods, "Yeah, I know ya don't…I understand." The ruby haired soul reaper lies back down on the futon, "We can just go to sleep then."

Byakuya doesn't settle into the futon with Renji and clears his throat making the redhead look at him, "Just because we cannot have sex does not mean that I cannot do something else for you."

The tattooed man sits up so quickly that Byakuya almost falls off the futon before righting himself, "Really?! Do ya mean that?! Like what?! What would ya be willin' to do?!"

"Renji, please try to calm yourself." The noble places his hands on the ties of Renji's sleeping clothes and begins untying them, "I can do whatever it is you wish of me as long as it is not sex." The elder shinigami successfully removes Renji's sleeping clothes and positions himself between the tattooed legs of his lover where he places his course hands on the redhead's thighs, "I can use my hands or my mouth or both if that is what you want."

Renji can already feel the blood rushing to his groin as Byakuya rubs his thighs and gives him his options, "Both of those would be nice, but…you can do whatever ya want."

"If both makes you happy then it is both that you will get." Byakuya smiles as he sensually licks his lips bringing the lieutenant's cock to full hardness before lowering his lips down around the swollen head of his lover's leaking arousal.

The nobleman sucks on the head of his lover's cock for several seconds before moving his lips farther down the shaft with a hum. The redhead threads his hands through the black strands of Byakuya's hair making sure his captain doesn't go anywhere and he lets out a moan as the humming vibrations travel down his member, "Oh, th-that feels so…nghh…don't st-stop."

He pulls the raven locks gently as Byakuya slides his tongue up the underside of Renji's shaft and then teases the slit with the tip of his tongue for a few glorious seconds before lifting his mouth from his lover's cock. He quickly wipes his mouth with his hand and then begins pumping the rigid flesh with his calloused hands causing the redhead to close his eyes with a groan, "Is this helping your frustration at all, Renji?"

"Yes…I-I love ya…so much!" The tattooed shinigami bucks his hips into the pleasure giving hands to gain more friction and speed, "I…I'm not gonna…ah hah…last long…use yer m-mouth…ugh, some more."

The sixth captain nods and removes his hands as he replaces them with his mouth. Renji immediately begins lifting his hips into the warm, wet mouth of his lover and Byakuya allows it by opening his throat a bit more to accommodate him. The lieutenant places his hands on the noble's head once again and lets out a loud moan as Byakuya speeds up his own movements. Just when Byakuya is sure the younger man is almost done, Renji stops bucking his hips and calls his name in question, "Byakuya?"

Renji releases the captain's head and Byakuya lifts his head to look at his lover, "Is it not to your liking?"

"No, it's all really great, but…" His cheeks turn bright red rivaling his hair with how red they are, "Do ya think that maybe…well, do ya think that you could not…swallow this time?"

Byakuya gives him a very puzzled expression before finding his voice, "Pardon?"

Renji scratches his head as his cheeks turn an even brighter shade of red, "I just mean that…well, the baby eats whatever you eat and…well, that's kinda weird and it grosses me out a little bit thinkin' that our baby is…you know."

The nobleman laughs at Renji's concern and finally answers him, "The things you think about." He chuckles a bit more, "I had already considered that…now, perhaps we can continue?"

Renji nods simply because he finds that he's too embarrassed to speak, but his embarrassment soon leaves him as Byakuya places his hands around Renji's shaft again and begins pumping at a fast pace. It doesn't take long for the redhead to cum at the rapid pace of Byakuya's stroking and he lets out a loud exclamation of pleasure as he spills his seed out onto Byakuya's hands and regrettably the noble's face. When he comes down from his orgasmic high, he notices the mess and immediately begins apologizing, "Oh, my…I'm sorry!"

"It is quite alright, Renji." The sixth captain begins wiping his hands and face on the corner of the futon sheets, "I am surprised it was not more considering how long it has been."

Renji blushes a bit, but doesn't mention the fact that he'd been handling it himself for quite a while, "Yeah…um, are ya sure ya don't want me to do anything fer you?"

Byakuya shakes his head as he settles back down beside Renji, "I am not the least bit aroused, but you were very appealing."

The tattooed redhead settles down beside Byakuya and wraps his arms around his lover, "Thanks fer that by the way. I'll let ya get some rest now."

"You do not have to thank me, Renji." Byakuya takes in the smell of his lover and smiles, "I should have helped you out before now."

"I love ya."

"I love you too."

The two shinigami soon drift off to sleep hoping they would both be in a better mood tomorrow and as Renji closes his eyes he thinks that maybe Byakuya's pregnancy wouldn't be as terrible as he once believed it would be.

TBC…

* * *

**I'll try not to take as long for chapter 12. Thanks again for reading!**


	12. Boy or Girl?

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**I'm finally back with chapter 12. I don't have any excuses for this update taking so long except for the fact that I'm lazy! That's right...lazy! Anyway, special thanks time! Thanks to tderwes24 for favoriting and following, Mina Kye for reviewing, skrut180 for reviewing, stephfarrow94 for reviewing, LunaticV for following and reviewing, Jazzmin-anime for following, berty05 for following and favoriting, Dark-Water-Lily for following, Bree Avalon for following, dustofhooves for favoriting and following, shenigmatic for favoriting and following, Chikiabites247 for reviewing, and Taymore for reviewing! **

**Thank you so very much for all your support! I recieved some very wonderful reviews and I can only hope that you all continue to love this fic!**

* * *

At seventeen weeks (four months and a week), Renji still wasn't getting any sex, but Byakuya at least continued to help him out as best as he could and for the time being the lieutenant felt as if that were enough. Now-a-days, sex was the least of his worries considering he had to get up during all hours of the night or leave the squad office at random intervals to get Byakuya whatever odd type of food he was craving. The redhead could understand a few of the cravings like wanting something sweet or salty or maybe even wanting something hot or cold, but some of the meals were just plain weird and Renji could barely stand to watch Byakuya consuming the weird concoctions. The weirdest meal by far was rice with chocolate syrup and honey drizzled over it with pickled cucumber and soy sauce. It looked and smelled terrible, but the tattooed man prepared it for his lover and surprisingly the noble ate every single bite. It was all Renji could do to stay and finish his own meal while watching Byakuya consume the disgusting looking mixture.

Aside from the no sex and the odd culinary creations, everything seemed to be progressing just like it was supposed to. Byakuya and the baby weighed just the right amount for how far along he was and even some of the captain's anger had diminished now that the morning sickness was officially over. The squad was still a little confused by some of things going on during squad duty, but they all had better sense then to question it. Byakuya and Renji had agreed to keep the pregnancy a secret until they found out what gender the baby was. As of right now, it wasn't obvious that Byakuya was pregnant unless he were naked and since Renji was the only one to see him that way his stomach wasn't a problem in everyday situations. So far the only other shinigami who knew about the pregnancy were Captain Unohana, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, Captain Kurotsuchi, Rukia, and Head Captain Yamamoto. Byakuya had yet to tell the Kuchiki Clan of the pregnancy for the same reason he hadn't told anyone else…he wanted to wait and know the gender before revealing it to the Clan.

One night after dinner, Byakuya and Renji are lying peacefully on the futon and the redhead has his hand resting lightly on his raven haired lover's stomach. The bedroom is very quiet and the only sound that can be heard is their soft breathing, but after a while the noble breaks the silence, "Captain Unohana is coming over tomorrow?"

Renji opens his eyes from where he'd closed them earlier in the quietness of the room, "Really? What for?"

"I decided to set a room aside to use for all my pregnancy related visits." He shifts a bit to get more comfortable as he rests his head on Renji's chest, "I just do not feel comfortable being seen going to and from Squad Four all the time. It makes others suspicious and I would rather not have to answer questions before I am ready. I especially do not want the Clan asking questions until I can tell them the news myself."

Renji sighs and closes his eyes again, "If that's what ya wanna do and Captain Unohana doesn't mind then I'm alright with it, but ya didn't answer my question. What's the visit for?"

"I suppose I forgot to tell you." Byakuya sits up and faces his lover making Renji open his eyes again, but his hand remains on the noble's swollen stomach, "The check-up tomorrow will determine what gender our child will be."

A proud smile forms on Renji's tattooed face at his lover's words, "Really? That's really cool. So, whataya think it's gonna be, babe?"

"There is no possible way that I could have the knowledge to know what gender our baby will be, Renji." He places his pale hand over Renji's hand resting on his stomach, "We can only know what gender it will be once Captain Unohana tells us tomorrow."

The redhead laughs at his lover's words before speaking again, "I know ya can't tell what the baby is right now, but I was just asking for the fun of it. I know ya will be happy no matter what gender our baby is, but if ya could choose, what would ya want our baby to be? Do ya want a boy or a girl?"

The dark haired captain thinks for a moment on Renji's words, "I think that if I had to choose, I would prefer a boy."

"Why would ya want a boy instead of a girl?" The redhead begins absentmindedly caressing Byakuya's stomach as he continues talking, "What is yer reasoning behind wantin' a boy?"

The noble once again takes time to contemplate his answer before speaking, "It took me a very long time to connect with Rukia and I still have trouble deciphering the things she is feeling sometimes and I feel like I could connect better with a boy. The fact that I had no sisters makes it a bit difficult to know what a girl's needs may be. I just believe that I would be more adept at raising a boy." Byakuya nods as if pleased with his answer and then looks into Renji's brown eyes, "What would your preference be if you had the choice of our baby's gender?"

"If I had the choice then I would choose a girl. Because, unlike you I grew up with Rukia and we we're best friends. I already know what it's like to be boy and I think that it'd be fun to raise a little girl and see what that might be like." He smiles as he leans in and kisses Byakuya chastely on the lips, "Raising a girl and being best friends with a girl are two very different experiences and I think it'd be fun to experience them both. Of course, I'll be happy either way cause it'll be our baby and it'll be perfect."

The sixth captain smiles as he listens to Renji's touching words and leans his head down to rest on his lover's shoulder. The two shinigami become quiet once more until they feel a very small, but very persistent kicking under their hands. They both sit up straight, but neither of them remove their hand from Byakuya's stomach. The nobleman's grey eyes connect with Renji's brown ones, "Did you feel that, Renji!?"

"Yeah, was that our baby!?" Byakuya nods and Renji excitedly gets on his knees in front of Byakuya to place both hands on his lover's baby bump, "Is this the first time it's ever happened?!"

The captain nods again and smiles, "Yes, I am so glad that we could feel it at the same time." Byakuya places his hands beside Renji's on his stomach and the two shinigami are quiet for few minutes as they wait patiently for each kick.

Finally, Renji speaks with a tone of awe in his voice, "Wow, that's really strong kickin'. What does it feel like on the inside?"

"It is hard to explain." He shifts his gaze from Renji's face to look down at his bump with another smile, "It is odd, but reassuring at the same time."

Renji only nods at his lover's words as he too looks down at Byakuya's bump, "This is the most amazin' thing I've ever felt. It's so weird to think that there's an actual someone in there."

The two men cease their talking for the time being and focus solely on the movements of their baby as the kicking slowly diminishes until there is no more movement. Renji hesitate a moment before removing his hand from his lover's stomach and finally looks back at Byakuya's face. He was slowly starting to get used to Byakuya's pregnancy caused emotions, but it was still a rare thing to see the noble cry. Silent, happy tears are streaming down the sixth captain's face when Renji's gaze falls on him and the redhead gently pulls his lover into his arms for loving embrace.

Once Byakuya's face is hidden in the crook of Renji's neck and shoulder he begins to speak, "I am sorry for being so emotional, Renji, but I never thought a moment like this would ever be possible for us. You have no idea how happy I am at this exact moment."

Renji strokes his lover's hair and back as he speaks, "I do know how happy ya are cause I'm just as happy. I always knew there was a baby in there, but I never really thought about what that actually meant until now." The two soul reapers remain in each other's embrace for a long time until finally Renji realizes Byakuya has fallen asleep. He lays the noble down gently on the futon and snuggles in close to him as he too falls asleep.

The next day, Byakuya finds himself waiting in the room he'd designated as 'the pregnancy room'. The ultrasound machine and all other pregnancy and birthing related paraphernalia had already been placed in the room a few days before. Renji was standing in the main room awaiting Captain Unohana's arrival and not long after Byakuya had changed into a gown did the redhead and the fourth captain walk into the room. She gives the sixth captain a warm smile as she walks closer to the exam table, "Good morning, Captain Kuchiki. I hear from Lieutenant Abarai that the baby was very active last night." Byakuya nods as the fourth captain continues talking, "That's wonderful news. It means everything is progressing right on track."

She begins pulling the ultrasound machine closer to the table and Renji takes his place on the opposite side to be able to hold Byakuya's hand as well as be able to see the ultrasound picture himself, "So, we'll be able to know if the baby is a girl or a boy today, right? I mean that's what Byakuya said last night."

Captain Unohana smiles at the curious lieutenant as she pulls Byakuya's gown up to begin squirting the cool gel on his stomach, "That is what I intend to tell you, but that all depends on how cooperative your baby is. Some babies are very shy and telling the gender can be quite difficult, but let's hope your baby will be one of the bold ones."

She turns the machine on and begins sliding the ultrasound wand over Byakuya's abdomen. The sound of the baby's strong heartbeat can be heard throughout the room and every-so-often the fourth captain will point something out and explain what the picture is showing. Finally, she stops the wand and looks at them both, "Well, the good news is that your baby isn't the least bit shy. Are the two of you sure you want to know what the gender is? Some parents prefer to wait until the birth."

Byakuya stares at the monitor for a moment before looking at Renji's face, "We have already discussed this last night." He shifts his eyes to look at the fourth captain, "We want to know the gender of our baby today."

The elder shinigami smiles again as she points to a certain area on the monitor, "If you'll both look right here." The two parents-to-be look where directed as Captain Unohana begins talking again, "Your baby is a…"

TBC…

* * *

**I'm a big ol' bitch for doing that to you guys! Sorry, but you will just have to tune in to chapter 13 to find out what gender their baby is going to be.**

**By the way, what do you think the gender will be? I have already decided so your opinions will not change the gender, but I'm just curious as to what the readers think it will be.**

**Thanks for reading and as always, love ya!**


	13. And the Baby is

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**I am so sorry for taking this long to update! Let me get these special thanks outta the way so you can get to reading: Libra2188 for the follow, Namine Lily for the follow and the review, Gravity's Child for the review, a guest for a review, shenigmatic for the review, Paradise Eden for the review, Mina Kye for the review, skrut180 for the review, jennibee14 for the follow, chikiabites247 for the review, Taymore for the review, dustofhooves for the review, NightoftheWind54 for the review, Kumiko mikarashi for the fave and the review, Mino for the review, Ceres Camila for the follow, and BrooklynRage9000 for the review! **

**Thank you all so so much for all your support! I am very happy about how well received the fic is becoming.**

* * *

The elder shinigami smiles again as she points to a certain area on the monitor, "If you'll both look right here." The two parents-to-be look where directed as Captain Unohana begins talking again, "Your baby is a healthy little boy. The two of you should be very proud to know that everything is going just as it should be." She zooms in on the picture and points out the very reason why the baby is a boy to them, "Here is the evidence of your son's gender right here."

Renji swallows loudly as he squeezes his raven haired lover's hand gently, "Ya hear that, babe? We're havin' a boy just like ya wanted."

Byakuya only nods and isn't quite sure he could speak if he wanted to. There were few things that left Byakuya speechless and not knowing a single thing to say, but the sight of his and Renji's son left him feeling completely wordless. He eventually only manages to squeeze Renji's hand back in return as his free hand reaches up to outline the small shape of their baby on the monitor.

Captain Unohana smiles again as she removes the wand from Byakuya's stomach making the picture disappear. She notices the parents-to-be's horrified expression and immediately begins reassuring them, "Not to worry. I saved the image on the machine and I will be happy to print a copy for you." She hands Renji a cloth to help the sixth captain wipe the gel off his skin as she turns to the machine to begin printing their picture.

The redhead begins cleaning his lover's skin with the cloth and still has a huge grin on his face as he whispers to Byakuya, "Aren't ya happy? Ya aren't sayin' much."

A smile finally forms on the noble's face as he looks at Renji's happy face, "Of course I am happy. I am more than happy. I do not really know what to say. All of this seems to be happening so fast." When his ruby haired lieutenant finishes cleaning him up, he pulls his robe back down, "Nine months sounds like an eternity when you first hear it, but we are almost half way there to our baby being born."

Renji leans in and gives his lover a quick kiss on the cheek before responding, "Don't get nervous on me now, Byakuya."

"That is easier said than done." He places a pale hand on his stomach with another smile.

Captain Unohana finally turns her attention back to them as she hands them each a copy of the picture, "Here you are." She smiles again before giving them a serious look, "I think that the two of you should consider informing everyone of your new addition within the next few weeks. It won't be long before you can't hide the evidence under your clothes."

The two shinigami nod in understanding and Byakuya is the one to speak, "We understand, Captain Unohana. Renji and I will discuss this later."

She nods and gathers up her things, "Very well, I'll leave the two of you alone. Let me know if you need anything." Byakuya and Renji nod and give the fourth captain their thanks as she finally leaves the manor.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" The tattooed shinigami gives his lover a curious look as the captain sits up to place his feet on the floor.

The nobleman stands up with a slight groan before walking toward his shinigami clothes and his captain's haori, "I am going to change back into my clothes and then you and I are going to Squad Six to do our job."

Renji frowns as he watches Byakuya change clothes, "Ya mean ya really wanna go back to squad duty after such a cool experience?"

"Baby or not, Renji, we are still the top two members of the squad." He pulls on his captain's haori before turning to look at the redhead, "Not to mention, we have a lot to prepare in the squad before the baby arrives."

The lieutenant finally nods his agreement, "Yeah, yer right. I guess I just got too excited about it all."

Byakuya smiles again as he makes his way to his younger lover, "You have every right to be excited." The captain places a soft kiss to the redhead's lips before grabbing his hand, "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah." Renji grabs his lover's hand in a more comfortable grip before the two of them leave the manor and walk hand in hand to Squad Six.

After a few hours of work, Byakuya puts his pen down and lets out a sigh making Renji look up from his own work to give his captain a curious look, "Is somethin' wrong?"

"Renji, there is something we need to talk about." The dark haired captain gives his lover an apprehensive expression before continuing his speech, "Do you recall me telling you that once we found out the gender of our baby that the clan would need to be informed of our choice to have a child?"

The redhead puts his own pen down and gives Byakuya a confused look, "Yeah, I remember." Renji gives his lover what he hoped was a reassuring smile, "We can do that whenever ya want to."

Byakuya lets out another sigh, "I need to speak with the clan alone. I know you want to go, but I just feel that they would listen better if it were just me."

"No way!" Renji stands up from his desk and places his hands angrily against the desk's surface, "It's my baby too and I don't want ya to be alone. I wanna go with you…ya know, fer support."

"And, I very much want you there, but…" He clasps his hands in front of him nervously as he speaks his next words, "But, the clan still is not very happy about our relationship and I do not know how they will react to the news of our having a child together." He gives Renji a small smile, "Please, try to understand that until you are accepted as part of the clan you cannot attend meetings and other important clan related things." He holds his hand up to silence the redhead when he sees that Renji is about to interject again, "Besides, someone needs to tell the squad. I am sure they are very confused by some of the happenings that have been going on around here."

The tattooed man's angry expression melts away and is replaced by a somewhat proud expression, "You want me to tell the squad?"

Byakuya nods, "Well, as you say, it is your child too and I would very much like for you to tell the squad." When Renji doesn't say anything the sixth captain continues speaking, "Unless you had rather I tell them."

"No, I'll tell them." He nods proudly at his new assignment, "You have enough to deal with and I'd be happy to tell the squad."

"Good, then perhaps at the end of squad duty you could inform them." The nobleman stands up and pushes his chair under the desk, "I should get going if I am going to tell the clan before the day is out."

Renji swallows hard and makes his way to his lover, "Yer goin' now?!"

Byakuya nods, "Well, yes, that was the reason why we talked just now."

"I love you and don't let that stuffy clan get you down." He squeezes his lover tightly and he can feel Byakuya's ever swelling belly pressed between them.

The captain embraces his lieutenant back with a soft chuckle, "I love you too, Renji." Their embrace ends and Byakuya gives Renji another asking expression, "Would you also inform Rukia that she is to be an aunt to a nephew?"

The redhead's lips form a large smile, "Sure thing. I bet she'll be really happy to hear it."

"Thank you." Byakuya stands on his toes to breach the small height difference between them and kisses his lover on the lips, "I will see you this evening."

Renji nods, "Good luck." The noble returns the nod as he leaves the office. Renji lets out a nervous sigh as he feels his lover's reiatsu getting farther and farther away, "I hope they don't ruin his good mood."

As Byakuya leaves the Squad Six building, he can still feel Renji's tumultuous reiatsu and he knows his red haired lover is worried for him, but it wasn't as if the clan were going to murder him. He was the head of the clan after all and all the elders could do was disapprove and that would accomplish nothing considering this was the only heir they were going to get out of him. The nobleman lets out a quiet sigh as he decides to make a quick stop at the thirteenth captain's house before making his way to the clan.

When Byakuya finally makes it to the thirteenth captain's home, he notices the captain's two third seats standing in front of the door. Kiyone spots him first and begins calling to him, "Hello, Captain Kuchiki, are you looking for Captain Ukitake."

Byakuya finally makes it to the door where he addresses her question, "I am." He attempts to look around the two squadsmen, but they never move an inch from the door, "I was under the impression that he would be off work today as usual."

Sentaro places a rough hand over the short blonde's mouth preventing her from speaking as he takes Byakuya's next question, "Captain Ukitake is unfortunately suffering from an attack of his illness."

Kiyone eventually pushes the man's hand away from her mouth to finish his sentence for him, "The Captain was sent to Squad Four early this morning."

"I see." The noble looks back and forth between the two boisterous third seats, "And, the baby is with the sitter I assume."

Sentaro once again silences the petite woman by standing in front of her, "The Captain didn't want Miss Emiko to be upset by his absence and she is staying in Squad Eight with Captain Kyoraku."

Kiyone finally struggles to the front again, "Did you need us to leave a message with Captain Ukitake?"

"No, that will not be necessary. I was only visiting for a friendly chat." The sixth captain begins walking away from the two arguing third seats, "Please, give Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku my well wishes."

The blonde woman has Sentaro in a head lock as she speaks to Byakuya once again, "We will, Captain Kuchiki…oh, Captain Kuchiki?!"

He turns back to look at her with a questioning look in his eyes, "Yes?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but there's something different about you." Before she can elaborate Sentaro breaks out of her hold and pushes her to the ground.

The larger third seat begins speaking with Kiyone still on the ground, "You look different, but not in a bad way."

"Of course you look good." She stands up and continues talking, "You have a kind of glow about you."

"A glow you say." A small smirk appears on the sixth captain's face, "I thought for sure you were going to tell me I was getting fat." When the two third seats stop wrestling and give him horrified looks he continues teasing, "Do you not think so?"

The two rambunctious third seats speak in unison, "Of course not, Captain Kuchiki!"

Kiyone eventually breaks away from Sentaro with a concerned look on her face, "Why would we think that, Captain?"

Byakuya shakes his head, "Oh, no reason. I have just noticed my clothes fitting differently is all. I have pressing business and I must be going."

The dark haired noble turns away from them and begins walking away before they can respond. He'd had his fun and now he would have to get serious in order to tell the clan his news. He also supposed he would have to wait to tell Captain Ukitake that he was having a son.

TBC…

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Stressful

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Sorry for the update taking so long, but real life hasn't allowed me to write for quite sometime. Thanks for sticking with me. Special thanks time: Thanks to dustofhooves for reviewing, ctofil1 for reviewing, shenigmatic for reviewing, sakurasasuke92 for following, Byalover for reviewing, Bree Avalon for following, Lolfatzo for favoriting, AngelaMaeAnatuzio for following, favoriting, and reviewing, SeptemberSahdow for reviewing, ItachiSadEyes for following, HaNa-UcHiHa-HyUuGa for favoriting, Kaoru Abarai18 for favoriting, for following and favoriting, bookworm9091 for following, Kyuumihaira for favoritng, reviewing, and following, MinaBlueGlass for following, Itachi-21 for favoriting, KayHawkGirl for following and favoriting, for following, Mako1998 for following and favoriting, Taymore for reviewing, and ChocoChibi456 for following. Thanks so much for all the support!**

* * *

After Byakuya left the Squad Six building to inform the clan of their upcoming addition to the family, Renji attempted to fill out a few more papers, but the redhead found that he just couldn't concentrate on that at all. He was so worried about his lover that he felt nauseous. He knew the Kuchiki Clan would never do anything to hurt Byakuya and he was fairly certain that even if they tried the sixth captain wouldn't have any trouble defending himself, but Renji just wished that he could have gone with his lover for moral support at least.

The lieutenant lets out a long sigh. There was nothing he could do now. Byakuya had left the office fifteen minutes ago and was probably almost there by now. Renji rubs his eyes before standing up from his desk. He supposed the thing to do would be to tell the squad that he and Byakuya were expecting a baby. He knew most of the squad would be happy for them and for the ones that weren't happy…well, let's just say that they had the good sense to keep it to themselves. The tattooed shinigami knew the squad had been worried about their captain for a few months now. They didn't have any clue as to what was going on and he'd heard a few of them talking. He knew some of the squad members thought that Byakuya was going to die and had some sort of terminal illness. Well, it was Renji's job to set them straight.

He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it back out as he makes his way to the training grounds of Squad Six. After a few minutes of calling everyone to the same place, he finally has them all in earshot to tell them the news, "I've called ya all here to tell ya somethin' real important. I know a lot of ya are concerned about Captain Kuchiki and I'm here to let ya all know that he's gonna be just fine." The redhead licks his dry lips and tries to ignore his heart pounding ridiculously hard in his chest, "I don't blame ya for being worried and confused. I would be too if I didn't already know what was goin' on. For those of you who are new, the captain has been very high strung lately…well, more than usual and he's been very…emotional, not to mention he threw up in the bushes on more than one occasion." Renji swallows the lump of nervousness in his throat before continuing, "The captain doesn't have some sort of terminal illness and he isn't gonna die…Captain Kuchiki just happens to be…pregnant."

There is a long moment of silence before the whole squad breaks out into nervous chatter. Renji didn't know if they were happy or upset or both. He saw people whispering to their neighbor and some of them were shaking their heads, but then again most of them were smiling and looked very relieved to know that they weren't losing their captain to some disease. Finally, Renji clears his throat to gain their attention again, "I know that this is strange and some of ya probably don't like this at all, but this was the captain's choice. He wanted a baby and he wasn't tricked or forced into it." The red haired lieutenant stiffens his resolve before finishing his little speech, "I'm sure all of ya know by this point in time that Captain Kuchiki and I are in a…a serious relationship. This means that the captain's baby…is mine." He clears his throat again, "So…um, if there ain't no questions then I suppose you guys can get back to training…oh and all questions should be addressed to me. The captain is under enough stress without havin' to answer questions. Is that clear?"

The tattooed lieutenant hears a chorus of 'Yes, sirs' and a few 'Congratulations, Lieutenant Abarai' before the squad resumes their training. Renji lets out a relieved sigh. That wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. Now, if only the Kuchiki Clan would be as accepting then they would be alright. He makes his way back to the office and once again attempts to finish his paperwork as he waits for Byakuya to return. Unfortunately, his plan to distract himself didn't work at all. All he could think about was Byakuya explaining their situation to the clan. He was very sure that the Kuchiki Clan would not like the idea of their Clan Leader being pregnant with some Rukongai orphan's kid. The clan hated him and always resented the fact that he and Byakuya were even together. Renji was sure the clan hoped they would break up one day or Byakuya's habit of bringing home Rukongai strays would diminish through the years, but now they were stuck with Renji for good even if he and Byakuya did break up because the baby would always be half his no matter what clan he belonged to.

The sixth lieutenant is quickly pulled from his thoughts as the door to the office opens and his raven haired lover walks into the room. Byakuya is silent as he walks to his desk and sits down with a tired sigh. The captain closes his eyes and places one hand on his head where he begins massaging his temple and the other hand rests on his stomach protectively. Renji tries his hardest to let his older, pregnant lover rest and relax, but the suspense of the situation is just too much to bear and he finally speaks, "Well, what happened? Is everythin' okay?"

Byakuya opens his eyes slowly and finally rests his gaze on Renji, "The clan is not happy, Renji. They are delighted in the fact that I am finally producing an heir they just are not happy that I am the one carrying it. They are neither happy about the fact that you are the father, but…" The nobleman shifts in his seat to sit up more which seems to be a monumental task considering how much bigger his stomach was, but he manages it, "But, because the baby is a boy and he does undoubtedly have Kuchiki blood they are willing to accept him into the clan and allow him to be the next Head of the Kuchiki Clan should I pass away." He gives Renji a serious look before speaking again, "They are willing to overlook the fact that you are the father if you will agree to one thing."

The redhead swallows loudly before opening his mouth, "What do they want?"

"They want you to forgo giving our son your surname and allowing him to be called by the name of Kuchiki." Byakuya notices the confused look on Renji's face and continues, "That only means that the baby will have my surname and not yours. That does not mean that you will be non-existent. Your name will appear on his birth certificate, family trees, and all legal documents. The clan is willing to recognize you as the father and allow our son to be accepted if you agree to this."

Renji is quiet for a moment as he thinks about everything his lover has told him. Finally, the younger shinigami nods with a smile on his face, "Sure, I'll agree to that. He's still my son no matter what his name is and if it'll make the clan accept him then I got no problem agreein' to that."

A rushed breath of relief escapes Byakuya's mouth at Renji's words, "I am so relieved to hear you say that."

"Did ya think I wouldn't agree?" He stands up and makes his way to his lover's desk, "I just want what's best for our kid and if this is what's best then that's what I want."

Byakuya stands up and embraces his scarlet haired lover, "I do not know what to think about anything anymore. I have never been more confused in all of my existence. I would have never imagined that being pregnant could be so stressful."

Renji chuckles softly as he continues to embrace his captain. He rubs the raven haired shinigami's back with his large hand to try and help soothe him, "I'm sorry that ya feel stressed, but the good news is that the squad knows and they're happy for us."

"That is good news. I knew I could count on you to tell them." The two men are silent for a long time and Byakuya seems to just melt happily into Renji's arms before breaking the quiet with his voice, "You know, I would not mind a bit of stress relief here on the desk if you could lock the door."

The redhead's breath hitches in his throat when he hears Byakuya's words and he pulls away from the embrace, "Are ya sayin' ya wanna have sex?! Cause if ya wanna have sex then I am so game for that."

"Sex is most definitely what I want." A sly smirk appears on the noble's face as he swipes his arm across his desk knocking all his neatly stacked and finished papers to the floor, "Now, lock the door and take your clothes off."

Renji immediately heads to the office door to lock it as Byakuya begins undressing and pretty soon after returning from the door the lieutenant begins stripping as well. Once they're both naked, Renji can't help but stare at his lover's protruding stomach and smile. He'd never seen his captain with the least little bit of fat on him and the sight was new and interesting, "Ya know, I never really noticed how big you were gettin' under all those clothes."

A rare insecure expression flitters across Byakuya's face at Renji's words, "Does it…turn you off?"

"No!" Renji's brown eyes widen at his lover's words, "Nothing about you turns me off. I'm so horny right now that I can't think about anything but screwing ya."

"That's good." A sideways grin takes the place of the sly smirk on his face, "Then lay down on the desk on your back."

The tattooed lieutenant doesn't argue as he climbs onto the desk's surface and lies down. He can feel the coolness of the desk against the bare skin of his back and shivers a bit. His shivering is soon put to a stop as his equally nude lover climbs onto the desk as well and straddles his hips, "This is so fuckin' hot ya know? Fuckin' ya in the office on a desk is on my bucket list."

"Is that so?" The noble leans down and captures Renji's lips with his own and initiates a rough, desperate kiss. When the kiss ends, the captain gives his younger lover a very rare smile, "I hope the fact that I am pregnant does not ruin your little desk fantasy."

Renji reaches his hands behind Byakuya and cups the noble's ass cheeks in his hands before giving them a playful squeeze, "Oh, nothing could ruin this," The redhead moves one of his hands closer to the middle of his lover's ass and one finger finds its way into the captain's anxious hole, "Fuck, it's been too long, babe. Yer so tight that I can barely get my finger in there."

"I do not care about that." He lifts his ass up from Renji's lap and balances on his knees as he positions himself above his lieutenant's throbbing cock, "I want this too badly to wait."

"But, Byakuya…are ya sure?! It's been months since we last…" Before the redhead can finish his sentence, he feels Byakuya's calloused hand grip his cock and guide the head into his entrance and Renji only thought it was tight around his finger. The tattooed shinigami holds his breath and has to forcibly restrain himself from grabbing Byakuya's hips and forcing him the rest of the way down his length. The heat and tightness was just so good after going so many months without, "A-are ya…o-okay?"

The nobleman's breath comes out in shaky pants as he slowly descends down the rest of Renji's length until the redhead's cock is fully sheathed within him, "I…I am fine…I just need to…get used to it again."

Renji nods as he places his hands on Byakuya's hips and almost bites a hole in his bottom lip when his lover begins lifting his body up until only the head remains inside the tight passage. When Byakuya slides back down they both let out a groan of satisfaction at the feeling it brings them after so many months without. Renji allows his lover to establish a rhythm before helping him bounce up and down his shaft with the help of his hands on the noble's hips, "Ah hah…fuck, yes! Y-ya feel…so fucking good! I love…you!"

The sixth captain never slows down his frantic riding and places his hands on Renji's chest to allow for more balance as he picks up his pace, "I…I am not…ah…going to last long…t-touch me, Renji."

Renji can hear the sweaty skin of his back squeaking against the wood of the desk and the squelching sound of Byakuya's insides being pounded with each downward motion. The redhead knew he wouldn't last long either. It had been far too long since they last made love and all their tension was just too much. The lieutenant does as his lover asks and grasps Byakuya's bouncing length in his hand to begin stroking him in time with the up and down bounces of the noble. When Byakuya lets out a loud cry Renji knows the noble had managed to nail his sweet spot against the head of his young lover's cock. With Renji's hand working its magic along with the abuse to his sweet spot the nobleman cums with a blissful sound, spraying his lover with his essence. The lustful sounds escaping his lover's mouth and the tightening of his Byakuya's hole around his cock makes Renji cum soon after, filling his lover with his own release. The sixth captain collapses onto Renji's chest not caring if it's covered in cum and lets out a content sigh.

Renji is the first to speak after they catch their breath, "Wow, what got into you today?"

"I have been so stressed lately with all the things I had to do and all the people we had to tell that I was just too distracted and nervous to become aroused." Byakuya sits up allowing Renji to leave his body before stepping back onto the floor, "I suppose now that most everyone knows about it and we know everything is going as planned I was more at ease and felt like having sex."

The redhead sits up as well and slides off the desk to retrieve his clothes, "So, are we gonna be having regular sex from now on or are we gonna continue this once every few months stuff?"

"I feel better about our situation now so I suppose we will have sex on a regular basis." The noble takes a step toward his clothes and winces, "But, I do not think it was such a good idea to not prep."

The lieutenant shakes his head, "I tried to warn ya."

Byakuya ignores Renji's statement and redresses himself, "We have to start thinking of a name now and we still have to tell Rukia that we are having a son before informing the rest of Seireitei."

"Yeah, I know." Renji straightens his ponytail as he continues talking, "Maybe, we can invite Rukia over for dinner tomorrow and tell her."

Byakuya nods as he carefully sits back down at his desk, "Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

TBC…

* * *

**Until next time be safe and support fanfiction authors!**


End file.
